Lets not
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Taemin, putrinya. Dan dia sangat marah ketika Taemin justru lebih dekat dengan Sungmin -yeoja yang sangat dibencinya-. Hingga suatu kejadian membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Saat yeoja itu merelakan nyawanya demi Kyuhyun. Penyesalan mengoyak dadanya. Kyumin, GS.
1. Chapter 1

**LETS NOT**

**Puzzle satu**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : T

Pairing : **K****yuMin (K****yuhyun X Sungmin** atau **Kyuhyun X Taemin ?* **Tentukan Sendiri!

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"TAEMIN!"

_Namja_ itu terbangun dengan napas terengah, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya, turun menyusuri pipi berkulit pucatnya hingga bermuara di dagu dan jatuh meresap di selimut. Masih terengah dengan pandangan yang berputar membuatnya pusing.

"Taemin," ujarnya lirih, kali ini dengan kesadaran penuh.

Terbangun dari mimpi buruk tentang putri kecilnya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Mimpinya… mimpi itu benar-benar buruk, sangat buruk dan Kyunhyun benar-benar tak ingin hal buruk sekecil apapun menimpa putri kecilnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan berlari kecil menyusuri koridor Cho manor itu, turun dengan cepat di tangga dan menyebrang langsung keruang makan.

"Taemin," panggilnya pelan. Dan sekejap kelegaan membasahi dadanya saat menatap _yeoja_ kecil berambut pendek dan berponi itu tengah menikmati sarapannya.

Namun kelegaan itu hilang saat mata bulat _yeoja_ kecil itu menatapnya dengan hujaman dingin. _Yeoja_ kecil itu meletakkan sarapannya dan meminum susunya seteguk sebelum bangkit, memutari meja dan mengecup pipi seorang _yeoja_ di sana.

"Minnie berangkat dulu, _Umma_," ujarnya pelan, lalu berjalan tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Melewati _Appa_nya seakan dia hanya debu kecil yang tak kasat mata.

Hati Kyuhyun meringis sakit.

"Minnie, kau belum berpamitan pada _Appa_," ujar Sungmin agak keras mengingat jarak putrinya yang telah agak menjauh.

Kyuhyun tahu, tanpa melihatpun dia tahu bahwa putri kecilnya akan lebih memilih berpura-pura tak mendengar peringatan _Umma_nya dari pada harus berbalik lagi walau sekedar untuk memandang _Appa_nya.

"Kau mengajarinya dengan baik," desis Kyuhyun, dingin. Menatap iris kelinci itu dengan tajam dan benci.

"Kyu, aku—"

"Berhentilah membual! Kau benar-benar wanita licik. Maracuni pikiran polos putriku untuk membenciku! Kau—" Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia benar-benar benci pada _yeoja_ di depannya.

_Yeoja_ itu… Lee Sungmin… Isrinya.

Lee Sungmin. Cih! Sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tak akan pernah sudi menyematkan nama Cho di depan namanya meski kenyataannya mereka memang telah menikah delapan tahun yang lalu.

_Yeoja_ itu hanya merusak hidupnya. Merusak kebahagiaannya. Kyuhyun masih berusia tujuh belas tahun saat _yeoja_ itu datang dan di kenalkan sebagai calon istrinya oleh sang _Appa_. Dia baru saja lulus Senior High School saat dia diharuskan menikahi _yeoja_ dengan pandangan mata yang terus saja membuatnya muak itu.

Dia masih ingin hidup bebas, masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya. Berkencan, hang out, berbuat nakal, mabuk, dan apapun itu yang normal di lakukan oleh _namja_ seusianya saat itu.

Namun karena pernikahan itu, dia harus melepaskan semuanya. Dia harus serius kuliah dan bekerja memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di saat yang bersamaan. Dan yang paling membuatnya membenci _yeoja_ itu adalah… saat dia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya –Seohyun, yang kecewa saat mengetahui status Kyuhyun.

Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tak pernah bisa menolah perintah otoriter _Appa_nya. Salahkan saja Lee Sungmin, karena posisi _yeoja_ itu lebih menguntungkan untuk menolak perjodohan mereka saat itu. Dan apa yang dilakukannya? Cih! Jangankan menolak, berusaha menghindar atau mengulur saja tidak. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun harus berlutut di depannya dan meminta _yeoja_ itu untuk membatalkan perjodohan mereka. _Yeoja_ itu menolak.

Meski pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu tak menolak karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir _Appa_nya. Hal itu tak sedikitpun membuat kebencian Kyuhyun sekedar mengendur.

Kyuhyun benci! Teramat benci pada _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang telah menghancurkan kata bahagia dalam kamus Kyuhyun.

Meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang begitu besar saat putri pertama mereka lahir. Saat pertama kali mendengar tangisnya, saat pertama kali melihat _aegya_ merah itu, saat pertama kali kulit pucatnya menyentuh kulit tipis itu… Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat besar. Tapi tetap saja…

Pemikiran itu datang…

Seandainya bukan Sungmin yang melahirkan malaikat kecil ini, seandainya saja itu… Seohyun.

.

Kyuhyun pernah berpikir naif. Berpikir untuk mencoba mencintainya, mencintai Lee Sungmin yang sangat di bencinya. Karena bagaimanapun, bila dia mengesampingkan rasa benci itu dia akan melihat… seorang Lee Sungmin di depannya.

Sungmin bukan pilihan yang buruk, karena bagaimanapun juga dia seorang yang dipilih oleh _Appa_nya, oleh seorang Cho. Dia cantik, manis, dengan wajah sempurna seorang _yeoja_, iris kelinci dan bibir plum pink yang menggoda. Dia juga seorang istri yang baik, memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan memperhatikan, memastikan kebutuhan Kyuhyun –suaminya– dengan sempurna.

Dia _yeoja_ yang sempurna. Kalau saja dia datang dengan cara yang lebih sempurna.

Kyuhyun pernah memikirkan itu. Dia bahkan pernah memakai baju yang disiapkan Sungmin di pagi hari alih-alih menyuruh _housekeeper_ untuk menggantinya dengan yang lain. Tapi pemikiran itu musnah dengan mudahnya. Semudah Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin di pertemuan awal mereka.

"Kyu," suara _yeoja_ itu bergetar dan iris foxy itu telah mengeluarkan permatanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan semua itu," gumamnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mendesis. Dia benar-benar benci pada _yeoja_ ini, _yeoja_ yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan air mata suci itu demi untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Licik.

"Aku semakin yakin bahwa dengan membawa Seohyun kerumah ini adalah keputusan tepat. Dia akan menjadi sosok _Umma_ yang lebih baik dari pada kau," Kyuhyun berujar sinis tanpa memandang _yeoja_ itu. Dia lebih memilih menatap gelas diam di atas meja dari pada _yeoja_ itu.

"_Andwae_! _Andwae_ Kyu… _jebbal_… jangan bawa _yeoja_ itu kerumah ini."

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menggelayuti kakinya. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan kakiku!" bentak Kyuhyun, dengan menendang-nendang Sungmin, berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari dekapan lengan Sungmin.

"_Jebbal_… jangan bawa _yeoja_ itu kesini. Akan kulakukan apapun, tapi jangan bawa dia kesini Kyu, _Jebbal_."

Kyuhyun mendesis dalam hati. Apa _yeoja_ itu pikir dia akan terbujuk dengan ucapan itu? 'Melakukan apapun'… kenapa tidak mati saja dari dulu?. Desis hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan tetap membawanya tinggal di rumah ini, kalau kau tidak suka. Kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini," Kyuhyun menendang kasar tubuh _yeoja_ itu hingga dia terjatuh kebelakang dan melepaskan kakinya.

Mengantisipasi, Kyuhyun melangkah mundur agar _yeoja_ itu tak bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

"Kyu~"

"Kau boleh pergi! Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk membawa Taemin ikut bersamamu. Dia putriku! Milikku!" seru Kyuhyun keras. Dan dia segera berbalik meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu.

Dia baru sadar, bahwa dia masih memakai piama coklatnya dan belum mandi atau sekedar menggosok gigi. Dia benar-benar lupa karena mencemaskan Taemin.

Hubungannya dengan Taemin memang tengah memburuk akhir-akhir ini dan semua itu karena pengaruh _yeoja_ itu. Taemin anak yang baik, sangat imut, lucu dan penurut. Dia selalu bisa membagi waktunya untuk Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin. Karena dari dulu baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak pernah bersama meski mereka tinggal serumah.

Tapi belakangan Taemin mulai jarang meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya bermain, dia tak pernah lagi menemui Kyuhyun di ruang kerjanya, tak pernah lagi mendatangi Kyuhyun saat akan tidur. _Yeoja_ itu membuat Taemin membencinya perlahan. Bahkan sebulan terakhir Taemin tak pernah memandang Kyuhyun. Membuat dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit karena perlakuan putri kecil kesayangannya itu.

Kenyataan yang buruk ha! Tapi mimpi semalam benar-benar buruk. Jauh lebih buruk dari pada hari-hari belakangan yang tanpa sapaan renyah dari _yeoja_ imutnya.

.

.

Dengung AC menjadi satu-satunya nada pengisi ruang mewah itu sementara Si penghuni masih duduk menopang dagunya dengan raut muram. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan mimpi mengerikan itu, mimpi yang membuatnya terus memikirkan _yeoja_ kecil kesayangannya. Dia sudah berkali-kali menelepon Taemin meski hasilnya tetap saja sama, _yeoja_ kecil itu tak menjawabnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menelepon _driver_ pribadi Taemin.

Mimpi itu terus menyesakkan dadanya. Seakan ada penyesalan yang mencekiknya. Padahal, demi apapun Kyuhyun tak dapat mengingat mimpi itu sedikitpun. Setiap kali mencoba mengingatnya, hanya bayangan gelap yang perlahan menenggelamkan Taemin ke dalamnya.

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengingat mimpi apa itu, hanya rasa sesak dan penyesalan yang dalam yang hadir setiap kali dia berusaha mengingatnya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa _Chagi_?"

Sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Kyuhyun menyentak _namja_ itu. "Seo? Ah… _aniya_, aku hanya memikirkan Taemin," jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengarahkan _yeoja_ itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Dia masih bersikap buruk padamu, eoh? Sudah kubilangkan, jauhkan dia dari _Umma_nya. Kalau mereka dekat, mereka akan semakin mirip. Bukan hanya fisik, tapi juga sikap dan mentalnya. Kau mau punya anak dengan sikap tak tahu diri seperti istrimu, eoh?" _yeoja_ itu berkata lembut dengan mengusap-usap dagu tirus Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar saran yang telah dia dengar berulang kali ini. Masalahnya, Sungmin-lah yang terus berada di rumah bersama Taemin. Kalau saja dia bisa, dia pasti lebih memilih membawa Taemin bersamanya ke kantor.

Untuk itu dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi contoh yang lebih baik bagi putrinya di rumah. Dan Seohyun adalah satu-satunya kandidat yang paling tepat. Seohyun jelas memiliki sikap dan mental anggun dan elegant. Sikap yang mengagumkan dan mental yang membanggakan.

"Kau sudah bersiap untuk tinggal di rumahku?"

Seohyun membulatkan matanya. "Aku jadi tinggal disana? Apa _yeoja_ itu mengijinkannya? Aku tak mau tinggal dengan _yeoja_ yang tak menerimaku," ujarnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Aniya_. Aku sudah menyuruh Sungmin pergi kalau dia tak suka."

"_Jinjayo_? Ah, aku jadi merasa tak enak pada Sungmin-ssi," Seohyun kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan mencubit pipi itu.

"Jangan merasa seperti itu, itu rumahku dan apapun milikku adalah milikmu. Lagi pula, Taemin membutuhkanmu, kau harus membimbingnya agar bisa jadi _yeoja_ sepertimu, _arra_?" ujar Kyuhyun lembut sembari mencubit ujung hidung _yeoja_ dalam pangkuannya.

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat, menatap Kyuhyun dengan menggoda, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk manis. "_Arraseo, yeobo_."

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar panggilan itu. "Sudah tak sabar kunikahi, eoh? Bersabarlah, aku sudah tak peduli bila _Appa_ mengutukiku, aku akan menceraikannya sebentar lagi. Untuk itu, bersabarlah sebentar lagi," pinta Kyuhyun lembut dengan mengecup kening Seohyun penuh kasih.

_Yeoja_ itulah sebagian kebahagiaannya dan yang sebagian lagi ada pada Taemin. Untuk itu dia ingin menggabungkan keduanya, menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan utuh untuk hidupnya. Tak peduli pada yang lain, tak peduli anggapan orang lain. Dia sudah cukup menderita, dia sudah cukup terluka selama delapan tahun menikahi _yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

.

.

"Taemin…," panggil Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu menaiki tangga sembari melonggarkan dasinya menggunakan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah tas plastik berwarna putih.

"Minnie _chagiya_~ _Appa_ pulang _Chagi_ dan _Appa_ membawakan sesuatu untukmu," panggil Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini dengan mengetuk sebuah pintu bercorak biru langit yang cerah. Karena tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun mencoba meraih kenop pintu dan mengintip sedikit.

Kamar itu terlihat kosong. Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkinya dan… ternyata memang kosong. Kyuhyun menghela napas gusar. Dia kesal setiap kali mendapati kenyataan bahwa Taemin tengah berada di kamar Sungmin. Ya. Di kamar Sungmin karena sekali pun, dia dan _yeoja_ itu tak pernah sekamar.

Ah! Hanya sekali… delapan tahun yang lalu, dimalam pertamanya… di saat dia mabuk berat.

'Brak!'

Kyuhyun menendang sesuatu saat dia hendak melangkah keluar. Dia memandang kebawah dan terkejut saat mendapati tong sampah dengan isinya yang telah menghambur kemana-mana. Tidak akan jadi masalah, tidak akan membuatnya kesal, tidak akan membuatnya kecewa kalau saja isi dari tempat sampah itu bukan barang-barang pemberiannya untuk Taemin. Oleh-oleh yang selalu Kyuhyun sempatkan untuk membelinya setiap sepulang kerja.

Kalau saja.

Dengan emosi yang meluap Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kearah kamar Sungmin yang berada di lantai bawah, dia menuruni tangga dua-dua dan melompati tiga pijakan terakhir. Dia kesal, dia kecewa, dia marah! Memang terlihat sederhana, tapi membelikan barang-barang itu setelah kerja bukanlah hal mudah. Kyuhyun harus benar-benar menahan rasa lelahnya atau godaan kasur yang menunggunya di rumah untuk membelinya. Demi putri kecilnya.

"Aaahahaha… _Umma_! _Umma_ hentikan! _Umma_ geli!" tawa ceria itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang hampir mencapai ambang pintu.

Lama sekali. Sungguh rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tak mendengar tawa renyah itu. Dia merindukannya… merindukan tawa putrinya itu.

"Itu hukuman karena kau tak mau mengatakan alasannya pada _Umma_," kali ini suara Sungmin. Terdengar kesal yang di buat-buat. "Sekarang kau mau mengatakan kenapa kau bersikap buruk seperti itu pada _Appa_? Atau _Umma_ gelitikki sampai pagi? " kali ini nada _yeoja_ itu terdengar serius.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap untuk semakin mendekat dan dia bisa melihat melalui celah pintu yang tak tertutup itu. Putrinya tengah menunduk dalam. Ada apa ini? Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?

"Minnie… kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada _Appa_?" suara Sungmin lebih mendesak sekarang.

"Minnie benci _Appa_," lirih. Sangat lirih _yeoja_ kecil itu bicara, tapi telah mampu membuat jutaan jarum menancap tepat di ulu hati Kyuhyun. Putrinya, putri yang sangat di sayanginya… Membencinya?

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan Sungmin sama persis dengan pertanyaan di hati Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Minnie, dia _Appa_mu dan _Appa_ sangat menyanyagimu."

Sekali ini, Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. Dia sangat menyanyangi Putrinya.

"Minnie sudah besar _Umma_. Minnie tahu… _Appa_… benci _Umma_—"

"Minnie!" Sungmin terpekik.

"Minnie tahu dan semua teman-teman Minnie juga tahu. _Appa_ tidak menggandeng _Umma_ saat penerimaan raport, _Appa_ tidak datang dan pulang bersama _Umma_ tapi bersama Ahj_umma_ itu." Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri dan terisak, sementara _yeoja_ kecil itu telah membanjiri pipinya dengan air mata. "Teman-teman mengejek Minnie. Dan dirumah, Minnie malah mendapatkan yang lebih buruk… _Appa_ memperlakukan _Umma_ dengan buruk. _Appa_ bilang _Appa_ tidak mencintai _Umma_, _Appa_ bilang _Umma_ bukan istrinya, _Appa_ bilang—"

"Cukup Minnie, cukup. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu, _andwae chagiya… andwae_," dengan terisak, Sungmin mendekap tubuh kecil _yeoja_ di depannya.

"_Appa_ bukan _Appa_ Minnie! _Namja_ yang tidak mencintai _Umma_ bukan _Appa_ Minnie. Dia tidak mengakui _Umma_ berarti tidak mengakui Minnie. Minnie benci Ap—"

"_Hajima_!" pekik Sungmin dengan membekap mulut Taemin. "_Andwae_! Dia _Appa_mu, Minnie dia _appa_mu!"

Kyuhyun tak tahan! Dia segera bertolak dari tempat itu, melangkah cepat dengan mengusap sesuatu yang mengganggu di pipinya. Dadanya terasa terkoyak. Perih, sakit dan kecewa.

Lee Sungmin! Semuanya karena Lee Sungmin! _Yeoja_ itu membuat dia tampak buruk di hadapan putrinya sendiri. _Yeoja_ itu membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia tak berperasaan di hadapan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Lee Sungmin. Dia benar-benar benci _yeoja_ itu!

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, dengan cepat dia menekan _speeddial_ nomor satu dan menempelkan benda kotak itu di pipinya.

"Seohyun, kau sudah bersiap-siap? Kau pindah kerumah ini besok pagi-pagi sekali."

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, setidaknya begitu menurut Kyuhyun. Dia telah menjadwalkan untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, dengan menikmati sajian suasana pagi yang lenggang jalanan kota Seoul dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya.

Dia senang pagi ini, karena sebuah perubahan baru akan di mulai hari ini. Dan dia bersumpah akan mengingatnya, pagi di tanggal satu Juli tahun ini sebagai tanggal bersejarah. Tanggal dimana dia membawa Seohyun yang kini duduk manis dengan menebar senyum untuk tinggal di Cho manor.

Dia yakin. _Yeoja_ itu akan mengajarkan dan menjadi contoh yang terbaik bagi putrinya. Mengajarkan hidup sebagai seorang putri yang sesungguhnya. Seorang _princess_, karena kenyataannya Taemin memang seorang _Princess_ di kerajaan Cho.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya memasuki halaman Cho manor yang begitu luas dan menampakan bangunan utama bertingkat tiga yang begitu kental dengan gaya Eropa Klasik, Victorian.

"Sekian tahun menjadi kekasihmu, baru kali ini aku melihat langsung tempat dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun tumbuh besar," ujar Seohyun pelan.

"_Mianhe_, aku tak mungkin membawamu kesini saat _Appa_ tinggal disini," ujar Kyuhyun sembari membuka _seatbelt_nya.

"Jadi kalau _Appa_mu tidak pindah ke New York, aku tidak akan ada disini saat ini?"

"_Aniyo_, aku akan tetap membawamu kesini, untuk Taemin," balas Kyuhyun, kemudian _namja_ itu keluar dari mobilnya setelah seorang _guard_nya membukakan pintu. "Bawa masuk semua kopernya, taruh di kamar tepat di samping kamarku," perintah Kyuhyun pada _guard_nya itu.

Sang _guard_ mengangguk sementara Kyuhyun berjalan cepat memutari moncong mobilnya dan meraih tangan Seohyun yang juga telah keluar dari mobil.

"Dan kau," Kyuhyun menunjuk _guard_nya yang lain yang telah membukakan pintu untuk Seohyun. "Bawa semua penghuni rumah ke _Hall center_ lantai dasar."

"_Arraseo Sajangnim_," ujar _guard_ itu patuh.

"Mari _Chagiya_, kuperkenalkan pada seluruh penghuni rumah." Kyuhyun dengan meraih tangan Seohyun lembut. "Mungkin kita perlu berkeliling dulu sebelum semua orang berkumpul."

Kyuhyun membawa _yeoja_ itu berjalan melalui pintu utama, masuk lurus hingga menemui ruang tamu bundar yang luas. _Namja_ itu terus menggandeng tangan _yeoja_ itu, tersenyum dikulum saat melihat tatapan takjub dari mata si _yeoja_. Terus membimbing _yeoja_ itu masuk, menyusuri lorong-lorong megah Cho manor, hingga akhirnya tiba di kebun belakang.

"Omo~ _Daebak_~" seruan pertama muncul saat _yeoja_ itu menatap kebun mawar milik _Umma_ Kyuhyun.

"Itu punya _Umma_, _umma_ sangat menyukai mawar dan selalu merawat kebun itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi, mungkin sekarang _Yardman_ yang merewatnya, entahlah, aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah memperhatikan rumahnya, bukan hanya kebun itu saja. Memang apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan? Dia punya tiga _yardman_, lima _housekeeper_, seorang _chef_, tiga _driver_, dan entah berapa banyak _guard_ juga securitynya. Merekalah yang bertugas memperhatikan manor ini, memperhatikan kebersihan, keamanan hingga memperhatikan perut penghuninya.

"_Oppa_…, boleh aku memetiknya satu?"

"Petiklah seberapapun kau inginkan, chagiya."

.

Perjalanan mereka berujung pada sebuah pintu ganda besar yang merupakan pemisah antara lorong dengan sebuah _Hall_ pribadi milik keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun membukanya perlahan dan suara terbukanya pintu tampan menarik perhatian sekitar dua puluh orang yang telah berkumpul di sana. Semuanya berdiri kecuali dua _yeoja_ yang terduduk di sebuah sofa besar dengan saling berangkulan.

Sedikit rasa tak suka muncul di dada Kyuhyun saat menatap lengan kecil yang melingkar di pinggang Sungmin. Ada tatapan melindungi namun juga membutuhkan di matanya, mata angel kecilnya.

"Minnie, berdirilah… sambut pendatang baru di rumah ini—"

"Kyu!"

"—dengan baik karena…" Kyuhyun memutar matanya, menatap satu-persatu mata terkejut itu. Dan dia, sengaja tak memperdulikan mata kelinci itu, pemilik bibir yang sempat menyalangkan protes itu, "…dia akan menjadi _Umma_mu, nanti."

"Kyu! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu!"seru bibir pouty itu dengan suara dan tubuh bergetar.

"Aku sudah memberimu pilihan, Lee Sungmin."

"Kyu kau—" _yeoja_ itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Tampak tercekat di tenggorokan sementara air mata membanjir di pipinya. Pemandangan membosankan bagi Kyuhyun.

_Yeoja_ itu menyamping, menatap tubuh Taemin yang tampak ketakutan. "Minnie… _mianhe_… _Umma_… _Umma_ tak sanggup lagi _Chagi_," ujarnya dengan menahan isak tangis yang semakin keras.

Tak dapat di pungkiri, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan _yeoja_ itu. Dia pikir, Sungmin akan keukeuh di manor besar ini karena setahunya, _yeoja_ itu tak memiliki keluarga lagi. _Umma_nya meninggal sejak dia kecil dan _Appa_nya juga telah meninggal beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun sediri tak tahu apakan dia punya teman atau saudara lain. Tapi… CUKUP! Seharusnya Kyuhyun tak perlu memikirkan kemana _yeoja_ itu akan pergi. Bukankah itu bagus? _Yeoja_ pengganggu itu pergi, dia bahkan tak mencoba bertahan lebih lama walau demi putrinya… _See_… _yeoja_ tak menyanyangi Taemin seperti dia menyanyangi putri mereka.

"MINNIE IKUT! MINNIE IKUT _UMMA_, MINNIE IKUT!" seruan keras mengembalikan Kyuhyun ketempat tubuhnya berdiri sekarang.

Kini, dilihatnya seorang _yeoja_ bermata kelinci yang mencoba meyakinkan angel kecilnya untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"_ANDWAE! ANDWAE_ _UMMA_, JANGAN TINGGALKAN MINNIE! MINNIE KUT _UMMA_!"

"Minnie, kau harus disini… temani _Appa_mu _arra_?" Sungmin memberi pengertian, dengan air mata yang menganak sungai, _yeoja_ mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan kecil itu.

"_Aniyo_! Minnie benci _Appa_, Minnie tak punya _Appa_!"

"TAEMIN!" bentakan keras Kyuhyun menggemma di seluruh Cho Manor. "_Security_! Tahan dia, biarkan Sungmin pergi!"

Seluruh pekerja di Cho manor saling berpandangan sebelum dua diantara mereka maju dengan ragu dan menahan kedua lengan Taemin. Membiarkan Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"_UMMA_! _UMMA_ MINNIE IKUT! Park _jussi_, Jung _jussi_, lepaskan Minnie… _jebbal_… lepaskan Minnie, Minnie mau ikut _Umma_!" dia memberontak, mencoba lepas dari cengkraman lengan-lengan kekar itu, sementara sosok _Umma_nya semakin jauh dan semakin jauh dalam lorong megah Cho manor.

Kyuhyun geram. _Namja_ itu berjalan cepat kearah Taemin yang menangis meraung dalam tahanan empat lengan kekar yang memenjarakannya. Matanya telah berbanjir luka menatap sosok _Umma_ yang telah menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Cho TAEMIN! Dengarkan _Appa_. Ini adalah hal yang terbaik untukmu, bersama Seohyun kau akan menjadi kebanggaan _Appa_."

"Kau!" mata hitam _yeoja_ kecil itu memandang sengit kearah Kyuhyun, sempat menggetarkan kyuhyun dalam ketakutan tanpa ujung. Kebencian telah menyelimuti iris cantiknya, membuat dada Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Dia tak terima, dia tak suka dengan pandangan itu. "_Namja_ jahat yang menyakiti _Umma_! Kenapa kau selalu menyakiti _Umma_? Kenapa kau selalu membuat _Umma_ menangis! Jahat! Jahat!"

"CHO TAEMIN! Seperti itu _Umma_mu mengajarkanmu ha? Menjadi seorang _yeoja_ bar-bar dan bertindak tidak sopan di depan _Appa_mu sendiri?"

"KAU BUKAN _APPA_KU!"

"CHO TAEMIN! BAWA DIA MASUK KEKAMARNYA DAN JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENEMUINYA KECUALI UNTUK MEMBERINYA MAKAN!" Cho Kyuhyun kalap! Dia berteriak kencang dengan menatap marah kearah apapun yang bisa di jangkau iris coklatnya. "CEPAT!"

"Lepaskan Minnie… _Ahjussi_ lepaskan Minnie… Minnie mohon…" _yeoja_ kecil itu meratap. "Lepaskan Minnie. Di rumah ini tak ada yang sayang Minnie, Park _ahjussi_ tak sayang Minnie, Jung _Ahjussi_ tak sayang Minnie, Shim _Ahjussi_, Shim _Ahjumma_, kalian semua tak sayang Minnie," ratap _yeoja_ itu, tubuhnya telah lemas dalam seretan dua _namja_ kekar di kanan kirinya.

Detik berikutnya. Kedua _namja_ berbadan besar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Itu tidak benar _Chagi_, kami sayang Minnie—," suara seraknya seakan menggambarkan kepedihan hatinya. Berbadan kekar, namun berhati lumpuh untuk menghadapi yeoja kecil dalam cengkramannya.

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah _Chagi_, susul _Umma_mu."

Kyuhyun terbeliak mendengar ucapan dua _guard_ di hadapannya dan makin membulat saat memandang langkah kecil itu berlari cepat meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian kupecat!" Kyuhyun berkata geram pada dua _guard_ di depannya.

Secepat kilat dia berlari menyusul langkah angel kecilnya. Sial! Jaraknya dengan Taemin telah cukup jauh.

Dia berlari… tahu pasti bahwa tujuan _yeoja_ kecilnya pasti kearah gerbang depan. Menyusuri lorong-lorong besar Cho manor dengan langkah dan napas terengah. Seharusnya tak sulit untuk menyusul langkah _yeoja_ kecil itu kalau saja dia memiliki paru-paru sehat sesehat paru-paru angel kecilnya itu.

"TAEMIN!" teriaknya saat melihat _yeoja_ kecil itu tengah berlari melintasi ruang tamu.

Dia masih mencoba mengejarnya… namun jelas, paru-paru 'sial'nya membuat kekuatan langkah kaki panjang itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"TAEMIN BERHENTI!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak saat _yeoja_ kecil itu melewati gerbang tinggi yang telah terbuka, kemungkinan Sungmin tidak menutupnya lagi tadi. Namun, _yeoja_ kecil itu sama sekali tak berhenti bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh pun tidak.

Mereka terus berlari… saling mengejar. Dengan napas yang terengah, keringat yang mengalir dan saling meneriakkan panggilan pada mereka yang dikejar.

"_UMMA_AA~"

"TAEMIN BERHENTI!"

Kyuhyun masih berteriak, keduanya telah keluar dari area perumahan mewah itu dan mulai memasuki keramaian jalanan kota Seoul.

"_UMMAAA_!" Taemin kembali berteriak. Kyuhyun ingin kembali berteriak, namun dadanya telah terasa sesak kepalanya juga telah berputar pelan.

Dan _namja_ itu sedikit bernapas lega karena Taemin telah menghentikan larinya, bukan karena akhirnya dia mendengarkan perintah Kyuhyun, tapi karena _yeoja_ kelinci yang menjadi tujuannya telah terlihat mata. _Yeoja_ kelinci yang sempat terkejut saat menatap Taemin, namun jauh lebih terkejut saat melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih terengah dengan kaki yang terasa bergetar saat menatap adengan drama di depannya. Dimana Sungmin berlari cepat kearah Taemin dengan mata yang berlinang dan berteriak…

"KYUHYUN!"

_Mwo_?

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Karena alih-alih memeluk Taemin, _yeoja_ itu masih berlari… kearahnya, melewati Taemin yang juga menatap bingung. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia berpikir Kyuhyun disini untuk mencegahnya pergi ha?

"KYU!" sebuah pekikan keras… dan… dorongan yang begitu kuat hingga _namja_ bertubuh kurus itu terdorong beberapa meter, terhuyung dan terjatuh di atas trotoar dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar menatap adegan live tepat di depannya.

Scene itu… tampak seperti sengaja di buat _slow motion_. Tampak sangat jelas… sangat detil… saat Sungmin dengan wajah penuh ketakutan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga… lalu tersenyum saat kyuhyun telah terhempas dan…

'BRUHG!'

Tubuh itu terpental…

Jauh….

Menyisakan sebuah mini truk di depannya dan pekikan melengking ngeri.

"_UMMAAAA_!"

_TBC_

HAPPY SEXY, FREE & SINGLE! I'M Ready to Binggo! *haha... itu lah yang Lhyn denger dari Tasernya, ga tau nanti lyric aslinya gimana* SEXY, FREE & SINGLE! I'M Ready to Binggo! Holla-holleoooo~ *abaikan teriakan gaje ini*

Ehem... dan...Happy Birtday Uri Leader... haha... saking EXCITEDnya ama 6jib Suju ampe lupa ama ultah Teukie Oppa... Happy B'day Oppa...muga makin muda... langgeng ama Appa Kangin... sukses selama Wamil... and wish averything the best for U Emmuach!

YUP! Lhyn comeback bersamaan dengan comebacknya Suju… setelah dimanjakan dengan teaser2 awosome selama sekian hari sejak tanggal 21 Juni, akhirnya… SUJU's Back! YEAH! Dan ini adalah Fic euphoria dari Lhyn. Agak aneh sih menggambarkan kesenangan dengan fic Sad gini… hihi….

Untuk Ending boleh request deh… mau Sad ato Happy… mengingat Lhyn masih kena virus Sad ending dan sebagai yeoja normal suka Happy ending. Fic ini pendek kok… paling jauh 3chap aja, sebagai penjeda sebelum fic selanjutnya kluar.

Adakah yang berkenan Rifyu? Yang rifyu nanti Lhyn kasih cipok deh…. *dibakar*


	2. Chapter 2

Scene itu… tampak seperti sengaja di buat _slow motion_. Tampak sangat jelas… sangat detil… saat Sungmin dengan wajah penuh ketakutan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga… lalu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun telah terhempas dan…

'BRUHG!'

Tubuh itu terpental…

Jauh….

Menyisakan sebuah mini truk di depannya dan pekikan melengking ngeri.

"_UMMA_AAA!"

.

**LETS NOT**

**Second Puzzle**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : T

Pairing : **Kyu****Min (Kyu****hyun X Sungmin** atau **Kyuhyun X Taemin ?* **Tentukan Sendiri!

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melumpuh.

Namun dia tahu… dia masih memiliki kekuatan… kekuatan yang dengan susah payah dia kumpulkan untuk bangkit. Memaksa kakinya yang bergetar, dia berjalan terhuyung-hyung dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk mendekati kerumunan di depannya. Suara tangis pilu dan jeritan-jeritan seorang _yeoja_ kecil masih bisa didengarnya.

Seakan telah di set otomatis, kerumunan itu memberinya celah untuk berjalan ke tengah dan ke pusat kerumunan.

"_UMMA_! _UMMA_!" _yeoja_ kecil di depannya tampak begitu gemetar hingga tak bisa mengatakan hal apapun selain memanggil sosok yang berlumur darah dalam dekapannya.

Kaki Kyuhyun berubah menjadi jelly, membuatnya jatuh berlutut di depan sosok itu… sosok yang sangat di bencinya… sosok yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya dan…

…sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kyuh~"

Kyuhyun menatap iris kelinci yang menatapnya sayu. Ribuan pertanyaan mendesak tenggorokannya, mencegatnya mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Ja-ga Tae-min… jag-a pu-tri ki-ta…" ujar yeoja yang terbaring lemah di atas aspal dengan napas tercekat dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" hampir tak terdengar, Kyuhyun memprotes.

"Mianhe… sekali la-gi aku bertindak e-gois. Aku ha-nya tak mau o-rang yang kucin-tai mati di saat dia mem-benciku, Mian…he… dan… Gomaw—"

"_UMMA_AA _IROENA_! _UMMA_AA _UMMA_AA!"

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya teriris begitu dalam. Dia tak tahu kenapa… kenapa rasanya seakan separuh nyawanya ikut terbang saat mendengar lengkingan pilu dari angel kecilnya. Tubuhnya memanas, matanya panas… ngilu, lemah… seakan tulang-tulangnya telah melumer.

Dan membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

Senja mulai turun perlahan, menyelimuti langit biru dengan keanggunan pendar merahnya. Senja yang masih menyisakan isak tangis bagi _yeoja_ berusia tujuh tahun di depan Kyuhyun. Suasana pemakaman itu telah lenggang. Meninggalkan dua Cho yang terpisah dalam dua benteng yang berbeda. Terbatasi oleh gundukan tanah basah.

"_Umma_a," rintihan pelan itu bisa Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas.

Kini tak ada lagi jerit histeris atau raungan terluka. Hanya isakan duka dan rintihan rapuh yang angel kecilnya keluarkan. Semakin berat, semakin sakit. Kyuhyun sendiri terlalu takut, dadanya terasa separuh kosong, jiwanya terasa mengambang. Bahkan kakinya masih sulit untuk sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya yang terasa seperti kapas.

Rasanya lelah, sangat melelahkan. Dia seakan merasakan sebagian dari dirinya telah hilang sementara sebagian yang lain terselimuti kabut kebencian.

'_Ini salah_,' bisik batinnya.

Dia akui, dia sangat benci _yeoja_ itu. Dia benci dan benar-benar ingin _yeoja_ itu pergi dari kehidupannya. Tapi bukan begini. Bukan dengan kematian yang membuatnya merasa… merasa… kehilangan. Bukan dengan begini seharusnya _yeoja_ itu pergi.

Tapi semuanya telah terjadi kan?

Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Menerima sebagai takdir untuknya, untuk _yeoja_ itu. Untuk Cho Taemin.

"_Umma_~"

Bisikan lemah itu kembali terdengar dari sosok rapuh di depannya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mendekat dan merengkuh sosok itu dalam dekapannya. Menguatkannya, meredakan tangisnya, membagi sakitnya. Ingin sekali…

Dan barang kali dia telah melakukan hal itu sejak awal kalau saja tak ada tatapan penuh kebencian dari iris gelap itu. Iris gelap yang membuatnya semakin takut. Membuat dadanya semakin sakit. _Sebagian hatinya terasa hilang dan sebagian lagi terselimuti kebencian_. Kebencian yang sangat pekat.

"Min—"

"Pergi," potong _yeoja_ kecil itu lirih.

"Su—"

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu, pergi. Kau telah membunuh _Umma_ku."

Deg!

Ucapan itu… ucapan itu terucap dengan sangat lirih, namun begitu dingin. Begitu menusuk, terasa begitu nyata sakitnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Pergi."

Dada Kyuhyun bergetar dalam ketakutan yang begitu hebat. Dia tak ingin, sungguh tak ingin _yeoja_ itu semakin membencinya. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit. Memilih mengikuti keinginan _yeoja_ itu, tak ingin semakin di benci. Dan yang terpenting… dia tak sanggup bila harus menatap iris gelap penuh kebencian itu.

.

.

Masih hari ketiga. Duka itu masih dengan jelas mengambang di pelupuk mata. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih belum berani bertatap muka dengan putrinya. Dia masih takut. Dia masih belum siap untuk menerima hujaman kebencian dari iris gelap angel kecilnya.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang hilang dari manor besar ini. Ada yang kurang saat dia tak melihat lipatan pakaian yang telah di siapkan Sungmin di pagi hari. Ada yang kurang saat dia menatap meja makan yang kosong tanpa Sungmin dan tanpa Taemin. Ada yang kurang saat dia pulang dan tak ada Sungmin yang menyambutnya, membawakan tas kerjanya, menanyakan dia ingin makan atau mandi terlebih dulu, menyiapkan air panasnya tanpa kenal bosan meski setiap kali itu Kyuhyun akan mencacinya.

Ada yang kurang dengan udara di manor ini. Ada yang hilang. Semua itu sangat menyiksa, lebih menyiksa saat Kyuhyun tahu… dia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengembalikan semua itu.

Seperti biasa. Meja makan itu kosong, tanpa Sungmin yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum meski hanya akan di tanggapi dengan dingin olehnya.

"Tuan, pagi ini sarapannya adalah roti isi tuna dan latte," seorang _Housekeeper_ meletakkan piring berisi roti dan secangkir latte.

"Aaa… dimana Seohyun dan… Taemin?"

"Seohyun-ssi sedang beryoga di lantai tiga, sedangkan Nona kec—"

"Oppa… kau mau mulai sarapan tanpa aku?" sesosok _yeoja_ yang mengenakan pakaian senam ketat muncul dan memotong ucapan si _Housekeeper_.

"Tuan, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami—"

"Ya! Kau mau mengganggu sarapan Kyu Oppa eoh? Cepat buatkan sarapan untukku," Seohyun kembali memotong ucapan _Housekeeper_ itu.

Kyuhyun melirik sedikit kearah _yeoja_ itu. Sedikit risih dengan cara Seohyun memperlakukan _Housekeeper_nya. Mungkin karena dia biasa melihat Sungmin ataupun Taemin memperlakukan mereka seperti mereka bagian dari keluarga. Tapi, sudahlah… dia lebih memilih tak peduli dan kembali mengunyah roti tunanya.

.

.

Ini hari ketujuh.

Hari ketujuh tanpa Sungmin dan Taemin. Kyuhyun merindukannya, merindukan _yeoja_ kecilnya lebih dari apapun dia ingin menemuinya, sangat ingin menemuinya. Dia tak peduli bila nanti yang di dapatnya hanyalah makian atau tatapan kebencian. Dia ingin melihatnya, walau sekejap dia ingin memastikan angel kecilnya baik-baik saja.

Langkahnya cepat, menyusuri Cho manor menuju sayap kiri lantai dua. Tempat dimana kamar angel kecilnya berada. Di tangan kirinya terjinjing plastik berisi penuh banana milk dan lengan kanannya memeluk teddy bear pink berukuran sedang.

Dia tak berharap Taemin akan menerimanya, dia bahkan telah pasrah bila semua itu akan tergeletak percuma di dalam tong sampah. Dia hanya ingin… menunjukkan bahwa dia masih sangat menyanyaginya.

"Minnie _chagi_," dia mencoba mengetuknya sebelum membukanya. Karena bagaimanapun, dia tahu bahwa _yeoja_ itu tak mungkin menjawabnya.

"Minnie, _Appa_—" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat kamar itu kosong.

Di kamar Sungminkah? Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kamar ini? Kamar ini terasa begitu dingin, seakan lama tak tersentuh pemiliknya. Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Lalu melangkah cepat kelantai dasar. Ke kamar Sungmin.

"Tae—"

"Tuan."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerak tangannya saat hendak memutar kenop pintu. "Waeyo?"

"Tuan mencari Nona kecil?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan gerak-gerik _Housekeeper_nya.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama tapi… tuan selalu kelelahan dan tak banyak waktu dan Seohyun-ssi selalu memotong ucapan kami dan—"

"Katakan saja ada apa!" sergah Kyuhyun. Merasa tak lagi nyaman dengan keadaan diantara mereka.

"Nona kecil… belum pulang sejak pemakaman."

"MWO!" serasa disambar petir. Jantungnya mencelos jatuh ke dasar perutnya dengan darah yang seakan menyusut begitu saja. "BAGAIMANA BISA!"

"Ka-kami… kami sudah mencoba mengatakannya pa-da tuan ta-tapi…."

"TELEPON POLISI DAN KUMPULKAN SEMUA BODY_GUARD_! AKU INGIN TAEMIN DI RUMAH INI MALAM INI!"

"Ka-kami sudah mencoba mencarinya dengan menghubungi polisi, detektif dan siang tadi Park-ah mendapatkan info kalau kemungkinan Nona kecil ada bersama Choi Minho. Tapi kami jelas tak bisa mendekati tuan muda Choi karena keamanannya lebih ketat dari pada keamanan Nona kecil."

.

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan semua body_guard_nya dalam waktu singkat. Dia tak tahu perasaan apa yang kini bercokol di dadanya. Sesak, kesal, marah, tapi entah pada siapa. Pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin. Dia memang tak bertemu Taemin sejak dari pemakaman hari itu,tapi dipikirnya, jelas bukan karena ketiadaan Taemin di rumah, tapi karena kepengecutannya sendiri yang tak sanggup bertemu Taemin.

Kepecundangannya sendirilah yang membuat dia tak mampu menatap figure putri kesayangannya. Kesayangan huh? Dia bahkan telah menorehkan luka yang jauh lebih besar dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun meremas kedua telapak tangannya cemas. Berulang kali memperingatkan _Driver_nya untuk menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Choi Minho.

Siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga Choi? Dalam bidang usaha, Choi memang berada di bawah Cho. Tapi, di bidang lain, keluarga Choi berada jauh di atas Cho, karena Choi adalah keluarga Mafia terhormat. Dengan Choi Siwon sebagai kepala keluarganya, bahkan kini dia mampu melebarkan cengkraman kakinya hingga ke China. Dan jelas, kedudukan itu membuat Cho berada jauh di bawah Choi. Kyuhyun tak bisa bermain-main dengan datang dan mendobrak pintunya kemudian menarik Taemin keluar begitu saja.

Harus dengan 'jalan' depan. Lagi pula, setahunya Choi Minho adalah sosok '_Guardian Angel_' bagi Taemin. Dulu, seringkali Taemin menceritakan tentang aksi kepahlawanan Minho untuk dirinya yang memang sering menjadi 'ladang' bullying dari teman-temannya.

Minho punya kedudukan khusus di hati Taemin, kedudukan yang membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan kata 'Penculikan' dalam hal ini.

"Tuan," Kyuhyun menengadah segera saat mendengar suara _Driver_nya memecah keheningan dalam mobil itu. "Kita sudah sampai."

Benar saja. Sebuah gerbang besar berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun, dan seorang berpakaian hitam-hitam lengkap dengan kacamata, berjalan kearahnya.

"Tuan Cho, kehormatan dapat menyambut anda," _Guard_ itu menunduk saat kaca hitam di samping Kyuhyun turun perlahan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minho, Choi Minho," tembak Kyuhyun, tanpa basa-basi.

"Aa, Tuan Muda?" _Guard_ itu tampak terkejut sesaat. "Beliau masih dalam jadwal judonya, Anda mungkin harus menunggu beberapa saat."

"Katakan saja padanya aku ingin bertemu," ujar Kyuhyun, keras. Tak mau posisinya diremehkan.

"Ah. Baiklah."

_Guard_ itu memberi sebuah kode dan gerbang besar itu pun terbuka, membiarkan mobil Kyuhyun dan dua mobil tumpangan _guard_nya masuk. Kyuhyun akui, rumah itu berpengamanan jauh lebih ketat dari pada rumahnya. Dua orang berpakaian sama dengan yang menyambutnya tadi kini juga menyambutnya tepat di depan pintu rumah itu, mengijinkan Kyuhyun masuk tanpa membawa _guard_nya.

Tak banyak pilihan, _namja_ itu mengikuti saja aturan di sana. Dia datang bukan untuk mencari keributan, dia datang untuk membawa kembali Angel kecilnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah seorang dari mereka yang membawanya masuk, memintanya menunggu beberapa saat hingga…

"Cho _Ahjussi_, lama sekali anda datang."

Kyuhyun telah mendengar tentang sebutan '_Flaming Charisma_' untuk keturunan Choi Siwon. Namun baru kali ini dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Kharisma seorang bocah berusia Sembilan tahun itu mampu terpancar begitu hebat hanya dari pandangannya. Choi Minho, berdiri di depannya masih dengan mengenakan pakaian Judonya, membungkuk rendah saat mata coklat Kyuhyun menangkapnya.

"Dimana Taemin?" sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tak ingin berbasa-basi.

Minho berjalan mendekat kearahnya, melewatinya dan duduk diatas sofa berbeludru merah menawan yang tampak elegant.

"Duduklah dulu _Ahjussi_," Kyuhyun tak menyiakan tawaran itu. Dia duduk tepat di hadapan bocah Choi itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan saja dimana Taemin berada, SEKARANG."

"_Mianhamnida_, Saya tidak dapat memberi tahukannya pada _Ahjussi_ sekarang. Tapi percayalah, dia seaman saya dan _Ahjussi_ saat ini."

Kyuhyun mengeram rendah. Dia merasa diremehkan oleh bocah yang usianya bahkan belum genap satu dekade itu.

"Saya punya ini," bocah itu kembali bicara dengan nadanya yang khas. Tenang, teratur dan dalam.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah ponsel berlayar sentuh yang kini menampilkan sebuah pesan.

From : Nae TaeMinnie

_Oppa, sekali ini saja, tolong bantu Minnie.  
Beri Minnie tiket ke Jepang, Minnie sudah  
mencoba membelinya tapi karena usia mereka  
tidak mengijinkannya. Gomawo._

"_Ahjussi_ pasti tahu siapa yang Minnie tuju di Jepang," Kyuhyun menengadah dan meletakkan ponsel itu dengan geram di atas meja.

"Dia—"

"_Ahjussi_ tak perlu khawatir, aku berhasil membujuknya untuk tetap di Korea dan tujuanku menunjukkan pesan itu sebenarnya agar _Ahjussi_ tahu bahwa Minnie bahkan lebih memilih tinggal bersama Sungjin _Ahjussi_ dari pada anda. Jadi, saya mohon agar _Ahjussi_ tidak mengganggunya untuk sementara. _Ahjussi_ boleh mencarinya untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang berada di tempat yang aman, tapi jangan mengganggunya."

Kyuhyun diam. Dia lupa tentang keberadaan namdongsaen Sungmin yang tengah menempuh studynya di Jepang. Demi Tuhan. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakana pada namja itu nanti?

"Kau—"

"Dan sebaiknya jangan membuat masalah dengan saya. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud mengancam,tapi ini demi Taemin. Saya yakin anda pasti tahu seperti apa putri anda, jika _Ahjussi_ membuat masalah dengan saya, dia akan berpikir bahwa kehadirannya hanya menjadi beban untuk saya dan tak menutup kemungkinan dia pergi dari pengawasan saya. Sungguh, satu-satunya tempat yang paling aman untuk dia hanya bersama saya."

Sekali ini, Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya teremas sangat kuat mendengar segala penuturan _namja_ kecil di depannya. Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Kenapa Taemin, putrinya sendiri, putri yang sangat dia sayangi, begitu membencinya?

Dia tahu, Taemin kehilangan Sungmin. tapi bukan salahnya Sungmin pergi kan? _Yeoja_ itu sendiri yang memilih menyelamatkannya dan menghadapi kematian itu. Dan lagi… bukan hanya putri kecil itu saja yang merasa kehilangan. Dia juga merasa kehilangan.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap _namja_ kecil di depannya, wajah serius dan tatapan tajam itu benar-benar tak sesuai untuk usianya. Tapi, apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Berterimakasih padanya karena telah menjaga Taemin selama ini atau memarahinya karena telah menyembunyikan Taemin darinya?

Apa yang salah?

Dia ingin memeluk TaeMinnienya dengan erat saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan?

Lee Sungmin

Apa yang akan _yeoja_ itu lakukan bila berada di posisinya… Sungmin… _yeoja_ itu… sangat mengerti Taemin, sangat lembut dan selalu lebih mementingkan Taemin –juga Kyuhyun– dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Saya berjanji akan menjagannya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun menatap iris itu. Iris gelap yang menampakkan kesungguhan dan keyakinan dalam kata-katanya. Dalam hati kecilnya, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa kata-kata itulah yang dia butuhkan. Seseorang yang bisa menjaga Taemin lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

Taemin membencinya, Taemin memilih pergi dari pada bersamanya. Dia gagal, telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk putrinya.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun merasa malu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri dan juga pada Sungmin.

Tak tahu apa yang bisa dia katakan lagi, _namja_ tinggi kurus itupun bangkit. Menggumamkan kata terimakasih menyerupai bisikan dan pergi dari rumah besar itu.

.

.

"Cari tahu di mana Minho menyembunyikan Taemin, aku ingin bertemu putriku secepatnya," perintah Kyuhyun, tegas meski terdengar rendah.

Setelah mendapati anggukan dari guardnya, namja itu masuk kedalam manor besar itu. Emosinya segera tersulut saat mengingat seorang yeoja.

"SEOHYUN!" teriaknya keras, membuat beberapa _Housekeeper_ yang berada di dekatnya terlonjak kaget. "DIMANA YEOJA ITU!"

"Di-di-dikamarnya Sajangnim."

Seperti bom dengan pemicu yang tersulut api. Kyuhyun begitu marah, kesal dan kecewa. Tinggal menunggu seseorang yang paling tepat untuk memuntahkan segalanya.

'BRAK!' dia membanting pintu.

"DIMANA TAEMIN!"

Yeoja yang baru saja terlonjak kaget itu mengerjap-erjap bingung.

"Kau tahu Taemin tak pulang kerumah ini sejak pemakaman?" kali ini Kyuhyun menggunakan volume standar. Tapi jangan abaikan intimidasi dalam nadanya.

"O-Oppa—"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Taemin di luar sendirian? Kenapa kau melakukan itu," Kyuhyun mendesis, menatap iris yeoja di depannya dengan dingin sekaligus panas. Namja itu maju selangkah, mendekat.

"O-Oppa… aku-aku—"

"KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN TAEMIN DILUAR TANPA MEMBERITAHUKU!"

"Mianhe… mi-mianhe… aku… sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu… aku—"

"Keluar dari rumahku."

"Mwo?" Seohyun menatap tak percaya pada iris kecoklatan di depannya. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi kaku dalam ketakutan kini jatuh lemas.

"Kau dengar, keluar dari rumahku," Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan bagi yeoja itu bicara. Berlalu dari kamar itu dengan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Tak pernah ada yang membuat Kyuhyun sekesal ini, tak pernah ada yang berani membuat Kyuhyun semarah ini. Yeoja itu… berani-beraninya dia menyepelekan Taemin, berani-beraninya dia…

"ARGH!"

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat sepi meski hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tak terdengar sedikitpun tawa dari little angel kesayangannya, meski terkadang hanya terdengar sayup-sayup dari dalam kamar Sungmin, itu… terdengar jauh lebih baik.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat letih. Lalu kembali merasa kehilangan saat menatap jendela dan tirai jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup. Kyuhyun tak mengerti, kenapa dulu dia tak pernah menyadari bahwa jendela dan tirai jendela kamarnya selalu telah terbuka saat dia terbangun. Hingga dia akan merasakan udara segar yang memasuki paru-parunya di pagi hari. Tapi sekarang, sejak delapan hari yang lalu… jendela dan tirai jendela itu selalu tertutup saat dia terbangun.

Kyuhyun menyesap teh paginya dengan pelan, bahkan rasa teh dan kopi paginya pun jadi terasa berbeda. Terlalu manis, seperti yang membuatnya adalah orang yang berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

Meletakkan tehnya di atas meja, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke bagian belakang Cho manor itu. Dengan tangan yang menyusup masuk kedalam saku celana piamanya Kyuhyun melangkah. Merasakan suasana suram dari Cho manor itu, merasakan sepinya semua ini, bukan hanya Cho manor itu yang terasa sepi tapi juga hatinya.

Rasanya begitu kosong saat rasa benci itu lenyap bersama sosok yang dibencinya. Rasanya begitu sepi tanpa sosok itu mengganggu hari-harinya. Rasanya… kehilangan itu terlalu besar hingga membuatnya tak mampu merasakan apapun selain kekosongan.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah begitu tiba di pintu belakang Cho manor. Mata coklatnya menatap bosan pada kebun mawar yang tampak melayu di depannya. Dia bosan, bosan dengan segala sesuatu yang tampak kehilangan hidupnya di Cho manor ini.

Semuanya tampak mati… pergi… mati bersama Cho Sungmin.

_Tunggu._

_Cho Sungmin, ha? Jadi kau mengakui dia seorang Cho sekarang? Setelah jiwanya pergi dan jasadnya terkubur di balik gundukan tanah?_. Batin Kyuhyun mendebat.

"Aishhh," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya! Kau!" panggilnya pada seorang _Housekeeper_ yang tengah mengelapi Kristal-kristal kaca jendela Cho manor di dekat Kyuhyun.

_Housekeeper_ itu menunduk rendah. "ne, sanjangnim, anda membutuhkan bantuan saya?"

"Siapa yang bertugas merawat kebun mawar ini? Kenapa di biarkan layu ha?"

"Eung… ano.. sajangnim, sebenarnya Sungmin-ssi yang selalu merawat kebun itu dan sepertinya Park-nim lupa menyerahkan tugas itu pada _Yardman_," ujar _Housekeeper_ yang tak Kyuhyun ketahui namanya itu.

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, entah mengapa sebongkah rasa sakit menyerang dada Kyuhyun dalam beberapa detik berikutnya. Kyuhyun menatap prihatin pada kebun mawar kesayangan Ummanya itu. Kebun mawar yang menurut Ummanya dia tanam dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ambil peralatan berkebun," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah menunduk, lalu mengambil napas dalam. "Aku yang akan merawatnya mulai sekarang."

.

.

"Cho sajangnim."

Panggilan seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dari kantung pupuk berbau menyengat yang tergeletak di tanah. "Waeyo?"

"Kami melihat Min– umm… Nona Taemin disebuah toko ice cream."

.

.

Disana, Kyuhyun melihat yeoja kecil itu duduk menunduk dengan menyantap _ice cream_nya tanpa minat. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan raut kelam dalam wajahnya. Sementara di depannya bocah namja berusia sembilan tahun tampak sedang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit lebih bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri, Kyuhyun pun memilih turun dari mobilnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menguatkan hati sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

'_klinting'_

Bell pintu yang berdenting menarik perhatian beberapa orang, namun tidak termasuk Taemin. Yeoja itu masih memilih menunduk dengan sesekali menyuapkan sendok ice cream kedalam bibir kecilnya.

"Minnie suka ice creamnya? Minnie mau tambah lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kesal saat mendengar nada lembut dari bocah namja Choi itu. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata selembut itu di depan Taemin sementara di depan Kyuhyun dia bahkan tampak seperti kakek-kakek yang sok menasehati.

Kyuhyun segera menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tak penting itu dari kepalanya, karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya terasa kosong saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata berkantung tebal milik Taemin. Rasa duka itu masih tergambar jelas dari wajahnya, pembawaannya dan iris gelap itu.

'Sraakk'

Taemin berdiri dengan kasar hingga membuat kursinya terdorong paksa kebelakang. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan apapun, yeoja kecil itu telah berlalu dari hadapan Taemin.

Kyuhyun gelagapan mencari udara yang rasanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "Minnie… _Appa_ ingin bicara, Min—"

'Klinting'

Bell kembali berdenting saat Taemin melangkah keluar dari kedai toko ice cream itu begitu saja. Kyuhyun berlari, secepat yang dia bisa untuk menyusul yeoja kecl itu. Tak bisa. Rasanya sangat menyiksa ketika menatap iris gelap penuh kebencian padanya.

Inikah yang Sungmin rasakan saat dia menatap yeoja itu dengan penuh kebencian?

Inikah balasanmu, Cho Sungmin?

"TAEMIN DENGARKAN _APPA_! _A_-_APPA_ INGIN BICARA, _APPA_ INGIN MINTA MAAF!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Angel kecilnya berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit bernapas lega. Dia mencoba tersenyum lembut untuk putrid kecilnya.

"Pergi. Minta maaflah pada _Umma_ dalam kuburnya!"

"Minnie _Appa_—"

"Minnie membencimu! Kau membunuh Umma Minnie! Minnie akan membencimu seumur hidup!" ucap yeoja kecil itu keras, tegas seakan menunjukkan kesungguhan dalam kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan tangannya, menahan getar tubuhnya karena rasa sakit yang teramat hebat mencengkram dadanya. "_Mianhe_…," Kyuhyun berujar lirih. "_Jeongmal_ _Mianhe_, jangan benci _Appa_."

Taemin berpaling akan berbalik kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan pundaknya.

"Minnie… _Appa_ mohon, dengarkan _Appa_. _Appa_ menyesal, _Appa_—"

"Minnie akan membencimu seumur hidup!" ucap bocah itu sekali lagi sebelum mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dan berlari pergi, lagi.

Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya menyusut tuntas, paru-parunya penuh sesak oleh pasir panas yang tak menyisakan oksigen. Tubuhnya tak sanggup bergerak hingga sebuah teriakan menyentak kesadarannya.

"MINNIE AWAS!"

Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dan kengerian. Ketakutan yang secara nyata membuatnya merasakan rasa takut dan ngeri yang sama. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun berlari, mendahului Minho dan mencari keberadaan Taemin…

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi saat suara hantaman terdengar telinganya. Sekejap kemudian dia tersadar… ada tubuh yeoja kecil yang terpental jauh di tengah keramaian lalu lintas.

Demi Tuhan. Kyuhyun merasakan nyawanya di cabut dua kali.

"TAEMIN!"

_TBC/FIN_

Hello semuaaa~ dateng dengan bibir jontor abis nyipok seratus orang lebih. Puji Syukur Lhyn ucapin saat melihat respon yang sangat baik dari readers semua. Baru sekali ini Lhyn dapet Rifyu dengan angka yang teramat fantastis! Okhe, bagi sebagian kalian mungkin angka ini adalah hal yang biasa,tapi bagi Lhyn… SUMPAH Lhyn ampe ngecek berkali-kali apa bener Fic yang Lhyn publis ini Fic buatan Lhyn, bukan Fic author lain yang Lhyn simpen karena ga sempet baca OL. Untuk angka ini, Lhyn pengen membungkuk dalam dan berucap :

"TERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA." **Untuk** :

AIDASUNGJIN, Minoru, VainVampire, BunnyMinnie, maharanidhea21, Hana, Han Neul Ra, Jang Young Wook, Diasdiasdias, Keys47, Cho MiNa, Rulilucious,PinKyu, Melani KyuminElfSha137, ChiKyumin, Rima KyuMinElf, SooHyun1997, .ELF, Mei Hyun15, aissh-ii, Kim Soo Hyun, Youngie16, Dilla Choi, KyuLoveMin, HanKyuni, .790, , Mugiwara Eimi, Kimhyena, AkemyYamato, KyuKyuSomnia, Syubidubidu, Imcherlonntan, Lytte, Ankim, Minyu, Heeyeon, UrrieKyu, iNaLeeFishy, BabyKyuTemin, KMS Kyuminshiper, Kiri Devil, Pryscil-chan, Nana Ayumu, Eunhae25, danhobak98, ChouCr-S01arisato, AfrilClouds, LovelyMin,Rafah Aulia, NiKyunmin, ChwangMine95, Cha, Mitade13, Ji0298, ELLE HANA, Zakurafrezee, Winecoup134, Hyuknie,ReaRelf, Sucikudo, Cho Sarie, Epthy. , Princess Kyumin, KyuminYewook,Minoru, Leeminad, Widyaflys24, Ayu Kyumin, Farchanie01, Daraemondut, Jaara'Kyuminshipper, Riyu, Minniemin, Diitactorlove, Hwonwon, Kyurin Minnie, El 137, ChoHuiChan, Cho Rai Sa, Yjjj1121, Kim Heeya, CMYoung137 dan **42 orang GUEST** yang telah bersedia merifyu Fic Lhyn.  
Lhyn Harap selanjutnya jangan ada Rifyuwers yang Lupa mencantumkan Nama, Agar Lhyn tahu kepada siapa Lhyn Harus berterimakasih. *bungkuk2*

Answer for the question *sok ingris belepotan*

Q : Masukin Siwon, Masukin Donghae?

A : whehehe.. mianhe, Siwon oppa Cuma bisa Lhyn keluarin namanya aja, orangnya Lhyn simpen buat sendiri aja *kabur dari amukan siwoners* hehe.. kalo pengen liat siwon banyak2 baca aja "After All" *promo dibalik batu*.yang minta Hae Oppa, tunggu besok ya, tapi ga banyak juga, kalo mau banyak tunggu Bitter Love *promo dalam selimut*.

Q : Berapa umur Taemin?

A : Umur Taemin 7 tahun.. Kyu 25, min 27, Minho 9 tahun. Umur Lhyn Rahasia *dibekep* #gaditanya

Q : Maksud "Kalau saja."

A : Itu bukan typo kok.. cuma kegajean Author aja dalam berdiksi.. wehehe.. gagal total ya... Mianhe...

Q : minta Nama Fb, Twitter dan Blog?

A : Facebook : Kanista ran, Twit : Ran1509 (jarang tersentuh), Blog : kanistaran dot blogspot dot com (blog asal, Cuma buat asal nyimpen Fic-Fic Screenplays Lhyn)

Lhyn mencoba menghargai semua pilihan Readers ya… bagi yang pengen Sad ending, mungkin chap ini bisa di sebut ending ya. Maaf kalau kurang puas *bungkuk2* dan untuk yang minta Happy Ending, tunggu chap 3 ya…

Kembali ngomongin Sexy, Free & Single : ada yang merasa album ini adalah album untuk Fishy? Entah Cuma Lhyn aja yang ngerasa atau emang begitu adanya kalau… Donghae punya banyak PART di SF&S! Yes! Dia juga jadi center dance di MV SF&S (sebenernya agak sebel sih, abisnya posisi ntukan paling cocok buat Eunhyuk, tapi pas liat Eunhyuk dapet part nyanyi –bukan Rap– OHO! Its Great!) Suara Donghae juga lumayan mendominasi bersama KRY di beberapa Lagu, dan di Gulliver juga Rockstar terdengar suara Rap Donghae. Yeah! Lhyn ngerasa disini SM sedang menganak Emaskan Uri Oppa Fishy!

Aish! Cukup ocehan ga jelas di atas…

Lhyn masih setia menunggu Rifyu kalian, sama setianya Lhyn menunggu Uri Leader Teukie Oppa kembali dari Wamil *berangkat aja belom*

Last.

**Min**d to Rif-**Kyu**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi saat suara hantaman terdengar telinganya. Sekejap kemudian dia tersadar… ada tubuh _yeoja_ kecil yang terpental jauh di tengah keramaian lalu lintas.

Demi Tuhan. Kyuhyun merasakan nyawanya di cabut dua kali.

"TAEMIN!"

**LETS NOT**

**Lhyn Hatake Present**

**Last Puzzle**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : T

Pairing : **Kyu****Min (Kyu****hyun X Sungmin** atau **Kyuhyun X Taemin ?* **Tentukan Sendiri!)

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
.

.

"TAEMIN!"

_Namja_ itu terbangun dengan napas terengah, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya, turun menyusuri pipi berkulit pucatnya hingga bermuara di dagu dan jatuh meresap di selimut. Masih terengah dengan pandangan yang berputar membuatnya pusing.

"Taemin," ujarnya lirih, kali ini dengan kesadaran penuh.

Terbangun dari mimpi buruk tentang putri kecilnya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Mimpinya… mimpi itu benar-benar buruk, sangat buruk dan Kyunhyun benar-benar tak ingin hal buruk sekecil apapun menimpa putri kecilnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan berlari kecil menyusuri koridor Cho manor itu, turun dengan cepat di tangga dan menyeberang langsung keruang makan.

"Taemin," panggilnya pelan. Dan sekejap kelegaan membasahi dadanya saat menatap _yeoja_ kecil berambut pendek dan berponi itu tengah menikmati sarapannya.

Namun kelegaan itu hilang saat mata bulat _yeoja_ kecil itu menatapnya dengan hujaman dingin. _Yeoja_ kecil itu meletakkan sarapannya dan meminum susunya seteguk sebelum bangkit, memutari meja dan mengecup pipi seorang _yeoja_ di sana.

"Minnie berangkat dulu, _Umma_," ujarnya pelan, lalu berjalan tanpa menatap Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Melewati _Appa_nya seakan dia hanya debu kecil yang tak kasat mata.

Hati Kyuhyun meringis sakit.

"Minnie, kau belum berpamitan pada _Appa_," ujar Sungmin agak keras mengingat jarak putrinya yang telah agak menjauh.

Kyuhyun tahu, tanpa melihatpun dia tahu bahwa putri kecilnya akan lebih memilih berpura-pura tak mendengar peringatan _Umma_nya dari pada harus berbalik lagi walau sekedar untuk memandang _Appa_nya.

"Kau mengajarinya dengan baik."

_Deg_.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tersentak oleh ucapannya sendiri, sesuatu mengingatkan tentang mimpinya semalam. Mimpinya.. mimpi itu…

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya, menatap piama coklat yang dikenakannya. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetaran, dia menatap yang lainnya, menatap gelas susu setengah penuh milik Taemin, menatap piring kosong, menatap _yeoja_ kelinci dengan mata foxy yang mulai basah.

Dia mengerjap bingung.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya, mendekati _yeoja_ dengan iris foxy indah didepannya. Sepekat rindu tiba-tiba saja menyesaki dadanya, melihat mata itu, melihat bibir itu… Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, ingin mengentuh kulit _yeoja_ itu, ingin memastikan ke-real-an eksistensi _yeoja_ di depannya.

Namun…

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangannya, _yeoja_ itu menutup matanya melihat tangan besar Kyuhyun terangkat, _yeoja_ itu menutup matanya dengan raut ketakutan.

"Kyu, aku—"

Belum sempat Sungmin bicara, Kyuhyun telah menarik tubuhnya. Menyentak tubuh _yeoja_ itu agar jatuh kedalam pelukkannya. Memeluk _yeoja_ itu penuh kasih, penuh rindu, dan penuh obsessi. Penuh dengan rasa tak ingin lepas, tak ingin kehilangan, tak ingin dia pergi, lagi.

Rasanya begitu lega tapi juga takut. Lega, karena dia bisa menyentuh dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu, namun takut... takut kalau sosok itu hanya buaian mimpi yang akan menghilang begitu pagi datang. Semakin takut Kyuhyun memeluk _yeoja_ itu semakin erat, menyesap wangi lembut tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Wangi alami, bukan parfum juga bukan sabun.

"Kau hangat Ming, dan tubuhmu… harum."

Deg!

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia mendorong dirinya sendiri kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak, menatap sesaat iris kelinci yang dipenuhi pertanyaan itu. Hingga dengan langkah pengecutnya dia memilih pergi. Beranjak dari ruang makan tempat _yeoja_ itu berdiri dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponsel yang baru saja menyambungkannya dengan _driver_ pribadi Taemin. _Namja_ itu memijit pelipisnya pelan, merasakan pening yang sejak pagi terus mengganggu kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi… bagaimana bisa setiap ucapan dari _driver_ itu sama persis dengan yang diingat Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya?

Kyuhyun menengadah menatap gamang pada jam digital di atas mejanya, angka 30-06-2012 tercetak di bawah angka 11:53. Tanggal ini… itu berarti besok adalah tanggal satu Juli. Kyuhyun ingat angka itu, mengingat dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi di pagi hari di tanggal itu.

Tidak! Tidak!

Kyuhyun tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi –lagi–, dia tak bisa membiarkan Sungmin menolongnya, mengorbankan dirinya dua kali. Dia juga tak bisa membiarkan Taemin semakin membencinya, tak bisa membiarkan Taemin pergi dari perlindungan Cho manor miliknya, tak ingin putri kecilnya mengalami kejadian serupa dalam mimpinya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan bagaimana penyesalan itu merusak dadanya.

Penyesalan dan rindu yang sangat menyesakkan. Rasa sakit yang seakan mengikis hatinya perlahan. Tidak. Dia tidak mau semua itu terjadi lagi. Harus dicegah! Harus diubah!

Dia harus mengubahnya. Bila mimpi itu adalah cerminan masa depannya, maka dia harus mengubah masa depan itu, dan bila mimpi itu adalah peringatan untuknya maka dia harus memanfaatkan dengan baik kesempatan ini.

Di tanggal satu Juli ini, Kyuhyun tak mau kehilangan siapapun. Tidak Taemin, tidak Sungmin.

Belum terlambatkan untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

'_Clek'_

Seorang _yeoja_ berdress soft pink melangkah anggun di atas stilettonya, tersenyum tipis sembari menyingkirkan anak rambut kebelakang telinganya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa _Chagi_?" ujarnya lembut dengan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun menghindar, memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuat _yeoja_ itu mencium kekosongan.

"_Oppa_~" Seohyun merajuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Polah imut yang dalam keadaan normal akan membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mencubit pipi bulat itu. Tapi saat ini, Kyuhyun masih memikirkan persoalan mimpinya kuat-kuat. Bahkan tak bisa dihindarinya rasa kesal saat mengingat kesalahan apa yang _yeoja_ itu perbuat dalam mimpinya. Membiarkan Taemin hidup diluar garis perlindungan Cho manor.

Memang tidak adil kalau dia membenci seseorang karena kesalahan yang tidak –atau belum– dia perbuat. Tapi, Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi dalam kenyataan ini.

Kau yakin ini nyata, Cho Kyuhyun? Atau hanya bunga tidurmu yang tak akan bertahan saat kau terbangun nanti?

"_Oppa_~" Seohyun kembali merajuk saat tak mendapati tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aa… _aniya_, aku hanya memikirkan Taemin," jawab Kyuhyun dengan bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela di belakang kursinya.

Dimasukkannya kedua tangan yang terasa dingin itu kedalam saku celana. Menatap dengan kosong view kota Seoul di siang hari yang cukup terik. Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati, apa yang akan membuatnya yakin bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Kyuhyun merasakan rasa sakit saat meminta salah seorang _Housekeeper_ menamparnya, sakit fisik. Tapi, jelas sakit itu sama sekali tak bisa disebut rasa sakit bila di bandingkan kesakitan yang hatinya rasakan dalam mimpi itu.

Mana yang mimpi?

Mana yang nyata?

Ahh…

Kyuhyun peduli apa? Tak peduli dimana kenyataan dan dimana bunga tidurnya. Dia hanya… tak ingin hal yang sama terulang dua kali.

"Dia masih bersikap buruk padamu, eoh? Sudah kubilangkan, jauhkan dia dari _Umma_nya. Kalau mereka dekat, mereka akan semakin mirip. Bukan hanya fisik, tapi juga sikap dan mentalnya. Kau mau punya anak dengan sikap tak tahu diri seperti istrimu, eoh?" sebuah lengan feminim melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Seohyun memeluknya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun mendengus dalam hati. Memisahkan Taemin dari Sungmin eoh? Lalu membuat keduanya celaka dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun lebih memilih mati dari pada membiarkan hal itu terjadi dua kali.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, jawablah dengan jujur," Kyuhyun berkata, membiarkan lengan itu semakin erat memeluknya, membiarkan Seohyun menggesekkan hidungnya di punggung maskulin _namja_ itu.

"Eummhh… tanya apa _Oppa_?" Seohyun masih menggesekkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun, menyesap aroma maskulin dari _namja_ kurus itu.

"Kau tahukan kalau Taemin itu sangat dekat dengan _Umma_nya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk merebut hati Taemin dari Sungmin?"

"Ish _Oppa_, aku pikir kau mau bertanya apa. Meskipun aku belum punya _aegya_ sendiri, tapi aku cukup handal dalam merebut hati seorang _princess_ seperti Taemin. Aku akan membawanya jalan-jalan, dia pasti suka kalau di ajak ke taman hiburan, atau ke Mall membeli semua _teddy bear _dan_ banana milk_ kesukaannya itu," jawab Seohyun polos.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau juga tahukan kalau Taemin itu sangat manja, dia mudah sekali merajuk dan akan sangat susah membujuknya kalau dia merajuk. Kalau Taemin merajuk padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"_Teddy bear _dan_ Banana milk_, itukan kata kuncinya. Tapi aku mungkin akan mencoba mengajak dia mencoba baju-baju cantik di Paris atau Italy dan mencicipi Spa di sana."

Dia kembali mengangguk-angguk. Bukan membenarkan jawaban _yeoja_ itu, tapi membenarkan kebodohannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melihat sosok sempurna dalam diri seorang _prinsess_ macam Seohyun. Seohyun memang seorang _princess_, sempurna dengan kecatikannya dan pembawaannya yang begitu anggun.

Tapi Taemin itu sangat mirip dengan Sungmin. Sangat-sangat mirip. Mereka memiliki jiwa seorang ratu, bukan sekedar _princess_. Ya. Seorang Quin, seorang yang tak hanya berpembawaan penuh kemewahan namun juga kesederhanaan. Bukan hanya keras dan tak terbantahkan namun juga lembut dan penuh pengertian.

Dan di sisi lain, Taemin tetaplah seorang Cho. Darah ego mengalir kuat di dalamnya. Darah yang membuatnya akan terus menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya meski itu membawanya ke dalam rasa sakit. Tidak semudah itu membuat Taemin menerima orang lain. _Teddy bear _dan_ banana milk_. Yah. Itu memang kesukaan Taemin, tapi ego seorang Cho jelas membuat _yeoja_ itu tak akan pernah menerima apapun pemberian dari orang yang tidak disukainya.

Kyuhyun teringat _teddy bear_ dan _banana milk_ pemberiannya yang mungkin saat ini benar-benar teronggok di tempat sampah kamar putrinya.

Kyuhyun melepas lingkaran lengan _yeoja_ itu di pinggangnya dan berbalik menatap warna abu-abu dari soft lens yang melekat di mata itu. "Seohyun-_ah_, _mianhe_," ujarnya pelan.

"U-untuk apa _Oppa_?" _yeoja_ itu terdengar gugup.

"Suatu saat, kau akan mendapatkan _namja_ yang bisa melihat kesempurnaanmu selamanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud _Oppa_?"

"Mulai saat ini, hubungan kita berakhir. _Mianhe_, jangan menghubungiku lagi, aku sudah menikah dan punya seorang putri," setelah mengucapkan itu dengan nada final, Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari hadapan _yeoja_ itu.

Bersumpah. Dia sama sekali tak mau mendengar tangisan atau rengekan _yeoja_ itu saat ini. Dan untuk selamanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu bahwa menunggu bisa membuatnya begitu berdebar seperti ini, membuat keringat dingin mengintip perlahan dari sela pori-pori kulitnya. _Namja_ kurus itu meremas tangannya gugup di ujung kursi Limosinenya, menatap kearah jendela dengan dada berdegup pelan.

"Berapa lama lagi?" _namja_ itu berujar, mencoba mengusir keheningan yang membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Tak lama lagi, Sajangnim."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, kemudian menutup sekat yang membatasi ruangannya dengan ruang _Driver_. Dan tak lama kemudian _bell_ dari ELF _International_ _School_ memang berbunyi, suara yang seakan menjadi komando bagi ratusan siswa sekolah untuk keluar dari gedung besar itu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar, menunggu putri kecilnya dan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Masih menunggu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menangkap sosok kecil itu berjalan dengan senyum ceria di samping seorang bocah _namja_ berperawakan cukup tinggi untuk usianya, Taemin bahkan hanya tampak setinggi bahunya. Tangan kedua bocah itu saling bertaut.

"Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun saat akhirnya iris kecil _yeoja_ itu menangkap sosoknya.

"Mau apa _Appa_ kesini?" pertanyaan itu terkesan ketus, senyum yang tadi mengambang di bibirnya pun telah lenyap.

"_Appa_ ingin bicara dengan Minnie."

"Minnie tak ingin bicara dengan _Appa_," ujarnya dengan membuang wajah.

Kyuhyun meringis. "_Appa_ tahu dan itu salah _Appa_," mendengar ucapak Kyuhyun, Taemin kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun, meneliti iris coklat itu untuk mencari-cari maksud yang tersembunyi dalam iris kecoklatan _Appa_nya. "Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam," Kyuhyun meminta dengan membukakan pintu limo itu lebar-lebar.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun lebih bersyukur saat mendapati pandangan putrinya yang melembut, lalu masuk kedalam mobil panjang itu, masih dengan menggandeng tangan bocah Choi itu.

Sejenak suasana canggung. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa bingung, bagaimana bisa dia merasa segugup dan secanggung ini dalam menghadapi putrinya sendiri? Putri kecilnya, putri yang sangat disayanginya.

"_Appa_ mau bicara apa?"

Kyuhyun bangkit, kemudian berlutut di depan putri kecilnya yang menatap tak mengerti, diraihnya tangan kecil itu untuk dia genggam erat.

"Maafkan _Appa_. _Appa_ bersalah selama ini, Minnie mau memaafkan _Appa_? Jangan marah lagi pada _Appa_, jangan mendiamkan _Appa_ lagi, jangan bersikap seolah _Appa_ tidak ada, jangan mengacuhkan _Appa_, _Appa_ sangat sayang sama Minnie, Minnie maukan memaafkan _Appa_?"

Taemin menarik lepas satu tangan kecilnya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, lalu dengan lembut mengusap lelehan bening dari mata _namja_ kurus yang tengah berlutut di depannya. Kyuhyun mengerjap, tak menyadari bahwa bulir bening itu telah lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Seharusnya _Appa_ minta maaf pada _Umma_, jangan memarahi _Umma_ lagi, jangan mendiamkan _Umma_ lagi, jangan bersikap seolah _Umma_ tak ada, jangan mengacuhkan _Umma_, Minnie sayang _Umma_, Minnie juga sayang _Appa_, tapi Minnie tak suka kalau _Appa_ bersikap seperti itu pada _Umma_," kini giliran _yeoja_ kecil itu yang terisak kecil dan menundukkan wajah, meloloskan beberapa butir air mata dari iris beningnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah berpipi bulat itu dan menghapus air matanya. "_Appa_ tahu, maafkan _Appa_. _Appa_ juga akan minta maaf pada _Umma_, beri _appa_ kesempatan, jangan benci _appa_, _jeongmal chagiya_,"

Taemin menerima sebuah tissue yang terrulur di depannya dan membersit hidungnya, menerima tissue yang terulur lagi dan membersihkan air matanya, juga air mata _appa_nya. Lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kenin Kyuhyun lembut hingga akhirnya memeluk tubuh bidang itu dan kembali terisak.

"Minnie tidak benci _Appa_, Minnie sayang _Appa_, Minnie hanya tak suka _appa_ membenci _Umma_ dan membuat _Umma_ bersedih," isaknya dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Taemin lembut. "Aniya, _Appa_ tidak akan membenci _Umma_ –lagi–, _Appa_ tidak akan membuat _Umma_ bersedih lagi."

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Umm… tapi _Appa_ butuh bantuan Minnie, _Appa_ ingin meminta maaf pada _umma_ dan memberinya kejutan, Minnie tahukan apa yang disukai _Umma_?"

Taemin menarik mundur tubuhnya, menatap iris coklat Kyuhyun dengan iris coklatnya yang berbinar. "_Jeongmal_?" dia bertanya dengan kata yang sama.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa yang disukai _Umma_?"

"Pink! _Umma_ sangat suka Pink!"

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Pink? Apa dia harus membawakan cat berwarna pink? Atau crayon? Atau pewarna pink lainnya?

Ish. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu apapun tentang _yeoja_ yang telah di peristrinya delapan tahun yang lalu itu.

Kedua Cho itu kembali saling berpelukan, mengabaikan seorang Choi yang menyaksikan drama live di depannya dengan sekotak tissue di pangkuannya.

"Uffhh… akukan juga ingin memeluk Minnie."

.

.

Kyuhyun masih menatap bingung benda-benda di depannya : mug pink, boneka kelinci pink, sandal pink, sepatu pink, gantungan ponsel pink, tirai jendela –yang satu set dengan tirai pintu, sprei dan kantung bantal berwarna pink– topi pink, jam tangan pink, kaos couple pink dan benda-benda berwarna pink lainnya. Kini dia tahu apa maksudnya Sungmin sangat menyukai pink.

"Apa lagi yang belum terbeli?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyamai antusias dua bocah di depannya yang tampak sangat senang memasukkan semua benda-benda itu kedalam kotak kado. Membuat limo tumpangan mereka jadi terasa sempit.

"_Mollayo_, Minnie tak tahu lagi, tapi kemarin _Umma_ melihat baju renang aneh berwarna pink, tapi sepertinya karena aneh _Umma_ jadi tak membelinya, apa _appa_ berniat membelinya?"

"Baju renang aneh?"

"Umm… semuanya terbuat dari jaring ikan dan berlubang-lubang," jelas Taemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak-kotak kado di depannya.

"Minnie yakin _Umma_ menyukainya?"

"_Appa_ tahu? Matanya bersinar saat menatap baju renang itu, Minnie pikir mungkin sebaiknya _Appa_ membuat kolam renang di kamar _Umma_ supaya _Umma_ tidak malu saat memakainya," _yeoja_ itu mengangguk-angguk polos, seakan mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun dengan tingkah naturalnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian, entah bagaimana mulanya kini terlintas sebuah fantasi yang tanpa di sadari kedua bocah itu telah membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Membayangkan Sungmin memakai baju renang yang berlubang-lubang…. Omo~ Kyuhyun harus menahan pikiran liarnya sebelum dia mimisan di depan kedua bocah polos itu.

.

"Dimana tokonya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lelah, dia telah kembali memutari distrik itu dan Taemin malah menggeleng polos di depannya.

"Minnie lupa," dia mengetuk-ngetuk keningnya pelan.

"Minnie coba ingat, sebelum ketoko itu, kalian kemana saat itu?" kali ini Minho yang bersuara.

Taemin tak manjawab. Yaoja itu mencoba memutar kepalanya tanpa berniat mengingat sedikitpun karena sejujurnya dia lupa hari itu _Umma_nya membawanya kemana saja. Karena dia hanya asik menikmati ice cream di tangannya.

"Ahhh ituuu…," Taemin bereaksi, melebarkan matanya dan, "_FISHY_ _AHJUSSI_!"

"_Mwo_?" respon Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan.

"Hai _Baby_ Tae!" seru Donghae semangat.

Alis Kyuhyun dan Minho mengernyit saat seorang _namja_ berponi miring datang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Bahkan tanpa ragu dia mengangkat tubuh Taemin dalam gendongannya.

"Kebetulan sekali! Mungkin _Fishy_ _ahjussi_ ingat."

"Ingat apa?" Tanya Donghae, _namja_ yang tingginya hanya mencapai ujung telinga Kyuhyun.

"Dua hari yang lalu saat _Fishy_ _Ahjussi_ bertemu Minnie dan _Umma_, itu di toko apa?" Taemin bertanya polos.

"Siapa dia?" Kyuhyun dan Minho menyela bersamaan sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab.

"Aa… _annyeonghaseo_, Lee Donghae _imnida_," Donghae memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit membungkuk, terhalang Taemin yang masih dalam gendongannya.

"_Fishy_ _ahjussi_ adalah teman _Umma_, dia sangat baik, dia suka memberi Minnie _banana milk_ lho," ujar Taemin bangga, sementara Donghae mengusap kepala Taemin lembut.

"_Appa_ juga suka membelikanmu _banana milk_ Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Ahh ne… _Appa_ juga baik," Taemin mengangguk-angguk polos.

"Aku juga selalu membelikanmu _banana milk_ tiap istirahat, Minnie," kali ini Minho yang memprotes, tak ingin kalah dari dua _namja_ dewasa di hadapannya.

"Ahh, ne… Minho _Oppa_ juga baik."

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun? _Appa_ Teamin?" Donghae mengernyit, menatap penuh Tanya pada sosok Kyuhyun. Dalam suaranya terasa nada sinis dan dingin.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan nada dingin itu, "_Ne_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_, _Appa_ Cho Taemin."

"Choi Minho _Imnida_, suami Choi Taemin," Minho masih tak mau kalah dari dua _namja_ tinggi di depannya. Namun belakangan, dia jadi merasakan udara dingin yang di pencarkan dua _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Apa maksudmu bocah!" Kyuhyun sedikit menggertak.

"Aish, _Fishy_ _ahjussi_ ayo, tunjukkan dimana kita bertemu dua hari yang lalu," ujar Taemin, seolah tak memperdulikan keadaan mencekam disekitarnya.

"Ah, ne," tak memperdulikan dua _namja_ yang masih saling menebar aura kepemilikan, Donghae melangkah bersama Taemin dalam gendongannya.

Kyuhyun dan Minho pun mau tak mau mengikuti mereka, selama dalam langkah kaki mereka Kyuhyun terus menerus memberikan pandangan _-langkahi-dulu-mayatku-sebelum-kau-menikahi-Taeminku_- yang tak ragu dibalas dengan -_aku-siap-mati-untuk-Taeminku_- oleh Minho.

Membuat Kyuhyun tak menyadari berbagai pertanyaan yang di layangkan Donghae melalui bisikan pada Taemin. Tentu saja, semua pertanyaan itu di jawab dengan polos oleh _yeoja_ kecil itu.

Donghae membawa mereka ke depan sebuah kedai barbeque yang cukup terkenal di distrik itu, kemudian di pandu Taemin untuk menyusuri jalanan di blok itu hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah took busana malam di ujung blok.

"Itu dia _Appa_, itu dia!" seru Taemin antusias dengan turun dari gendongan Donghae dan mendekat kearas sebuah manekin yang mengenakan lingerie berwarna pink transparan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ayo _Appa_, belikan ini untuk _Umma_!" seru Taemin lagi, masih bersemangat tanpa menyadari wajah ketiga _namja_ yang bersamanya kini telah memerah.

"Kau… akan membelikan itu untuk Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

"Itu sangat sexy!" komentar Minho.

.

"Terimakasih, datanglah kembali."

Kyuhyun menerima papper bag itu dengan wajah memerah. Di tangannya kini terbawa sebuah 'baju renang transparan' yang menurut Taemin bisa membuat mata Sungmin bercahaya menyilaukan.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan Minho yang menunggunya di depan toko.

Keduanya menggeleng salah tingkah. Lalu ketiganya terdiam, memfantasikan pikiran masing-masing dengan lingerie merah muda dan pasangan masing-masing.

"Ish! Kau bocah jangan berpikir macam-macam apalagi dengan Taemin sebagai modelnya! Kau tidak akan ku ijinkan menyentuh Taemin sebelum kalian menikah!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menjitak kepala Minho setelah dia sendiri kembali dari lamunannya.

"Aish… _appo_. Eh, apa itu artinya _Ahjussi_ mengijinkanku menikah dengan Minnie?"

"Ya! Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"_Ahjussi_ sendiri tadi bilang begitu!"

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan disini dasar otak mesum!" seorang _yeoja_ tiba-tiba muncul dengan mendaratkan sebuah jitakkan pada _namja_ _fishy_ di depan Kyuhyun.

Sementara _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan, Kyuhyun dan Minho tertawa di tahan.

"_Appo_ Hyukie, aku hanya mengantar Khyuhyun-ah kok."

"Eh? Kyuhyun?"

"Ish… nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang kita pergi saja dari sini, Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah, Minho-ah, Minnie _baby_ _changi_… pay-pay…," pamit Donghae. "Kyuhyun –ah, aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal melakukan semua ini," _namja_ itu berpesan pada Kyuhyun dan membawa Eunhyuk menjauh.

"Siapa _yeoja_ itu Minnie?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan menatap seorang _namja_ yang menyeret paksa seorang _yeoja_.

Taemin menjilati ice cream yang berhasil di belinya sendiri saat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan 'baju renang aneh' itu sementara Donghae _Ahjussi_ dan Minho _Oppa_ sibuk terbengong. _Yeoja_ imut itu menengadah menatap _Appa_nya lalu menjawab cuek "Hyukie Ahj_umma_, istri Hae _Ahjussi_," lalu kembali menjilati ice creamnya, tak menyadari helaan napas lega dari dua _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Huffhh… Syukurlah," gumam Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi, menatap jarum panjang yang kini berada di pertengahan angka tujuh dan delapan. Lalu mengambil napas lagi demi meredakan gugupnya.

Demi rencana yang disusun dengan cermat oleh putrinya dan _Guard_ gratisannya (Minho) Kyuhyun rela mandi di kantornya, melepaskan jas dan kemeja mahalnya demi sebuah kaos berwarna pink bergambar little bunny dan bertuliskan '_Dad', _menahan malu saat berjalan keluar dari kantor dan menuju Restaurant yang telah di pesannya, kemudian menunggu… menunggu selama tiga puluh menit untuk kedatangan seorang Cho Sungmin.

_Namja_ itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya demi mengusir rasa gugup. Sekarang dia hanya perlu menunggu Sungmin dan membiarkan bagian 'rumah' di urus oleh dua bocah kepercayaannya. Dalam benak Kyuhyun mimpi itu kembali terlintas. Mimpi buruk yang membuatnya memulai semua ini, mimpi buruk yang ingin diubahnya. Dan sekarang, berhasilkah dia mengubah mimpi itu?

Menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata tidak dan—

"Kyuhyun-ah," panggilan gugup dari sebuah suara lembut mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke tubuhnya.

Seorang _yeoja_ manis berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Mengenakan kaos pink bergambar litte bunny dan bertuliskan '_Mom'_ yang di padu dengan rok lipit putih pendek. Sangat simple, namun juga sangat manis dengan rambut hitamnya yang digerai bebas. _Yeoja_ itu tampak gugup.

Kyuhyun berdiri mendadak, lalu membungkuk dan tersenyum canggung. "_Annyyeong_ Yeobo."

Kyuhyun meruntuki bibirnya yang lancang mengeluarkan panggilan sayang itu, namun tak urung dia mngulum senyum saat melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi yeoja itu. Semburat merah di sertai pandangan penuh tanya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Kecanggungan membuat keduanya bungkam, hingga Kyuhyun bergerak, menarikkan kursi dan meminta _yeoja_ itu duduk di kursinya.

"G-gomawo," ujar _yeoja_ itu kaku.

"Umm… mau pesan apa?"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengambil waktu untuk membiasakan diri dalam kediaman saat makan. Membiarkan denting tipis alat makan menyertai sebuah musik pengiring lembut.

Hingga meja itu kosong dan menyisakan ember wine di tengah mereka. Kyuhyun meraih botol wine itu dan mengisi ulang gelas Sungmin yang telah separuh kosong, kemudian kembali duduk.

"Kyu," panggil _yeoja_ itu, pelan.

"Aa..?"

"Katakan sesuatu… Taemin bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakanlah. Jangan membuatku terus merasa bingung dan—"

"_Mianhe_."

"Aa?"

"_Jeongmal_ _mianhe_," ujar Kyuhyun cepat. _Namja_ itu tahu, dia tak bisa mengucapkannya dengan rencana. Beribu cara dan rencana telah tersusun dalam otaknya sejak awal dan semuanya hanya semakin membuatnya takut. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan spontan, langsung dari hati.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Merasakan hatinya terlalu jujur saat meluapkan rasa bersalah dalam dadanya. Membuatnya ingin menangis dan bersujud di kaki _yeoja_ itu. "_Jeongmal mianhe_," ujarnya dengan menunduk dan suara parau. "Aku sudah banyak membuatmu bersedih, membuatmu menderita, membuatmu—"

Sebuah tarikan menghentikan kalimat itu. Tarikan yang cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada _yeoja_ yang membungkuk merengkuhnya. "A-aku tak per-nah marah… sung-guh, aku tak per-nah marah…," Sungmin terisak.

Kyuhyun bangkit. Rasanya tak nyaman mendengar penuturan _yeoja_ itu. Di angkatnya dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya dalam, meneliti iris kelinci itu lekat-lekat. "Seharusnya kau marah," ujarnya kalah saat tak menemukan barang sedikit kebohongan dalam iris itu.

Iris kelinci yang justru… mempesona Kyuhyun dengan kejujurannya. Terlihat indah, bening dan tulus… membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali merasa gugup dan jantung berdegup-degup tak beraturan.

"Ki-kita sebaiknya kita—"

'_Greb_…'

"_Aniyo_, aku ingin memelukmu… aku-aku… aku hanya ingin memelukmu… aku…," Sungmin terisak. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu… aku bahagia dan hanya ingin memelukmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar _yeoja_ itu mengulang kalimat yang sama berulang kali. Hanya memeluk… hanya itukah… hanya memeluk saja… Cho Sungmin?

Sesederhana itukah keinginanmu Cho Sungmin?

Selintas kelegaan menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Isakan tulus yang di dengarnya seakan menjadi mantra yang menguatkan Kyuhyun. Bahwa _yeoja_ itu memaafkannya, _yeoja_ itu tak pernah marah apalagi benci padanya.

Dengan yakin, _namja_ itu pun mengeraktan pelukkannya, mengusap punggung dan rambut _yeoja_ itu dengan sayang. Sebagai awal… ini adalah awal yang sempurna. Benarkan?

"Kyu,"

"Emm?" gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan mengusap sayang rambut hitam Sungmin yang tergerai lurus sepunggung.

"Kau tampan dengan kaos itu."

Kyuhyun diam, mencerna kalimat itu sebelum…"Ya! Sudah berani mengejekku eoh?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima, namun masih saja dengan mendekap erat tubuh _yeoja_ itu dan mengusap rambutnya sayang.

"_Aniya_~ aku hanya… menggodamu," suara Sungmin melirih, seakan _yeoja_ itu sedang menahan malu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan tergagap saat melihat wajah imut Sungmin yang memerah dengan menahan malu. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku benar-benar tergoda."

Kyuhyun meraih dagu _yeoja_ itu dan mengeratkan lingkar lengannya di pinggang Sungmin tanpa bersusah payah mendekatkan tubuhnya karena pada kenyataannya tubuh mereka telah sangat dekat, _namja_ itu membungkuk dan meraih bibir pouty Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit tersentak kaget namun tak sedikitpun berusaha menolak.

Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang sederhana. Tanpa tuntutan, tanpa nafsu, hanya keinginan tulus dan rasa membuncah yang meluluhkan dada.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya tanpa melepas lingkar tangannya, menempelkan keningnya di kening _yeoja_ itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, beri aku kesempatan untuk merubah semuanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat mendapatkan sebuah anggukan pelan dari Sungmin. _Namja_ itu kembali merengkuh tubuh itu untuk melepaskan semua kelegaannya, melampiaskan semua kebahagiaannya. Tak lupa memberi isyarat 'Good job' untuk dua bocah yang sejak beberapa menit lang lalu telah menjadi pengintip moment itu.

Taemin melonjak-lonjak gembira sementara Minho berusaha menahan lonjakan itu agar tak terlalu berlebihan.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan fokusnya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya, menanggelamkan wajahnay di ceruk leher _yeoja_ itu, menyesap aroma lembut yang terasa dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat merasakan tubuh _yeoja_ itu yang mendadak kaku saat dia mngecup satu titik di lehernya.

"Ming…"

"Umm?"

"Sepertinya, kita juga harus memulai untuk memikirkan pengganti Taemin."

"_MWO_? Kyu ap—" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sebelum _yeoja_ itu memprotes.

"Choi Minho, akan segera mengklaim kepemilikan Taemin tak lama lagi," ujar Kyuhyun, masih dengan mengecupi bibir Sungmin singkat.

"Ya- Kyuh.. Taemin masih umm.. kecil!"

"Tak, apa. Jadi ada waktu untuk kita menyicil."

"Aish! Kyu kau mesum!"

_FIN _

***MinhoTaemin Side***

"_Oppa_ lepaskan! Minnie mau lihat _Appa_-_Umma_ _poppo_!" _yeoja_ kecil itu memberontak dengan mencoba melepaskan tangan Minho yang menutupi kedua matanya.

"_Andwae_, Minnie. Jangan dilihat, nanti kalau sudah besar kita _poppo_ sendiri saja, sekarang tutup mata dulu saja," Minho berusaha membujuk dengan raut penuh harapnya.

"_Jeongmal_?" Taemin berhenti memberontak.

"_Ne_," angguk Minho dengan mantap. Merasa sukses telah berhasil membujuk _yeoja_ kecil itu plus dapat satu kesempatan mempoppo _yeoja_ kecil itu.

_End_

Alhamdulillah… satu fic lagi berhasil Lhyn selesaikan… Chap ini cukup panjang muga aja gada yang mati bosen. Lhyn tau masih ada banyak kekurangan dalam Fic ini, mohon di maklumi. Lhyn lagi ga Mood bikin Fic sepanjang ular naga… MIANHE *bungkuk2*

Gimana untuk endingnya? Gajekan? Haha… selamat untuk tiga orang yang berhasil nebak 'mimpi' Kyuhyun di chap satu… SELAMAT! *ngasih poto Kyumin NCan.

Happy ending seperti sebagian readers minta, Lhyn berterimakasih bangat buat yang udah mau ripyu :

Soohyun 1997, AIDASUNGJIN, Kiri Devil, Minoru, Evil Thieves, Eunhee24, Ayu Kyumin, HyunMing Joo, Mei Hanazaki, Diasdiasdias, Kurous, Lytte, Lee Min Yoon, KyuLoveMin, Lovelymin, Cham, Diitactorlove, Kim Soo Hyun, kms kyuminshiper, .elf, Hwonwon, Kim Zhou_Lee, Kanna Ayasaki, KuyuPuyuh 137, ReaRelf, .1004, Choi Hyo Joon, Mayacassielf, hankyuni, FannyHan, iNaLeeFishy, Sucikudo, Cho Mina, Syubidubidu, Han Neul Ra, Gyurievil, Farchanie01, Epthy. , KMS, Heeyeon, winecoup134, Melani KyuminElfSha137, Stephannie Carolina, Zumkyu28, Stephannie Carolina –again-, Sugar_Rin, Liezminnieming, UrrieKyu, Rulilucious, Rafah Aulia, Nana Ayumu, Princess Kyumin, Chikyumin, Nikyunmin, Danhobak98, Maharanidhea21, Daraemondut, Babykyutemin, Keys, ChwangMine95, Rulicious –again-, ChouCr-S01arisato, Nodomi, Kimhyena, Sweethaehyuk, beibhkyuminalways, Kyuminyeeunhae 968, cha, bluesky, Mei Hyun15, Jaara'Kyuminshipper, Sha, SJ8483, Mugiwara eimi, Anaknyadonghae, chabluebilubilu, vina8402, Eunhae25, Fullmoon, mitade13, Akemiyamato, Leeeunsan, Leeminad, Dwira Kyumin Shipper, Park Hyewoon, 1412, Akita Fisayu, L, CMYoung137, Dila Choi, Nina137Elf, Widyaflys24, Park Ji Hyun, Minyu, Kanaya, Kanaya-again-,Vey900128, EvilBunny KMS, Hyo Bin, Kyuminshippershawol, Sierra, amandhharu0522, Nurmakyuminelf, Sashacloudie, Aniya1004, angelsito, Dian Aprilia, Cho Miku, Christy, Cho Sarie kyuminniesaranghae, Nina317Elf, dan **13 Guest Lainnya.**

Pertanyaan :

Q : Fic ini mau pendekan? Ga sepanjang After All aja?

A: Di awal Lhyn udah bilang kalo ini Cuma 2/3 chap lho… maaf ya… Lhyn lagi males bikin Multychap panjang2 *ditimpuk sepatu Hyukie Oppa*

Q : Lhyn suka cerita Revenge, Spesialis Angst? Apa Bitter Love bakal seperti ini?

A : Yap. Lhyn suka Revenge, dan dalam hal ini ci Cowoklah yang menderita *evil laugh* kalo special Angst sih keknya engga… Lhyn lebih suka di sebut spesialis Hurt/comfort (walo mungkin gagal) mwehehe… *dicelupin ke kuah ramyon* dan untuk Bitter Love keknya ga jauh-jauh dari genre Wajib Lhyn.. Hurt/confort.

Q :Banyak typo…!

A :Hua… Mian… kemaren pas awal Lhyn salah aplot. Jadi yang di aplot itu yang backupan yang belom di koreksi, udah dibenerin kok.. udah lebih sedikit typonya… mian… *bungkuk2*

Q : Kenapa setelah Sungmin meninggal cerita ini lebih focus ke Kyu? Bukan ke Taemin yang notabene paling deket sama Sungmin?

A : Karena dari awal juga fokusnya ke perasaan Kyu, dan ini juga mimpinya Kyu bukan mimpinya Taemin.. hehehe…

Makasih untuk segala saran yang masuk, Lhyn sangat menghargainya, beberapa Lhyn coba aplikasikan *?* kedalam fic dan beberapa engga, buat yang engga Lhyn mohon maaf ga bermaksud untuk mengabaikan. Makasih banyak semuanya.

Nah.. sekarang pada rifyu ya.. awas aja kalo ga rifyu.. chap ini Lhyn apus biar chap dua jadi ending.. *ngasah golok*dijitak Kyu Oppa.


End file.
